


Efiru dan Sarisa (Fire and Cherry Blossoms)

by Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness



Series: Storya sing Tatlo ka Dios (The Tale of Three Gods) [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fanfiction Meets Original, Fourway, Group Sex, Interchangeable Partners, M/M, Modern Setting, Multi, Multipairing, Orgy, Original setting, Paris - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tales of the Three Gods, Three Gods, Trinity Realms Citadelia Setting (Original), Yuri the Eighth, city of lights, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness/pseuds/Yuri_the_Eighth_Demoness
Summary: Byakuya and Renji on a mission in the Human World comes upon the Gods of the Citadel. Something happening along the way. With Aizen/Ichigo/Gin in the next chapters. {Post-Storya sing Tatlo ka Dios. *spoilers*}----Originally Published: 09-14-13 | Last Updated: 01-01-14 | Chapters: 11 | Words: 152,797 | From: Fanfiction.net ~ Transferred here to AO3 on account of editing concerns ~ Foremost Warning: HEAVILY littered with Smut, like most of the Storya Sing Tatlo Ka Dios works. Mostly centred around making a certain captain concede to desiring his lieutenant.





	1. Pag-puli (Going Home)

Paris. The beautiful  _La Ville-Lumière_ -the City of Light. Elysium to love and romance and the arts. From where they sat, having tea in a resplendent outdoor cafe, that tower called Eiffel stood in all its majesty from a distance, the added view of the River Seine painting for them an almost surreal scenery, especially to the  _shinigamis_ present, who've never even been to such a location although of course they were not so naive about its existence.

They sat around a quaint circular table, cakes served (the fad having grown on Byakuya by now surprisingly and he was eating his share), cups full or refilled, several bags and boxes of gifts piled on the floor beneath and between them. The  _guests_ wore some of the magnificent trinkets picked from the shops by the three Gods who were blithely playing their consorts for the day.

It was tiring, the effort of walking, especially as they were bound in their  _Gigais_ for at least a few more hours, following these unearthly beings as they'd visited the  _Louvre_ , the  _Arc de Triomphe_ ,  _Notre Dame_ , the  _Bastille_ ,  _Avenue des Champs-Élysées_  and other historical and artistic locations where (upon Aizen-sama's insistence (naturally of course) they had indulged in aesthetics and the principles of it.

Despite not entirely understanding all the concepts shown them, the little sojourns proved to be a welcome delight especially to the  _shinigamis_ whom have suddenly been taken beyond the four walls of their responsibilities into a world of possibilities, the tours showing them that there was more to the Human World they knew of other than War with the _Hueco_ and its denizens, and strife in Soul Society and its members.

Ichigo-sama confided with Renji, "I always wanted to pursue an education here. Paris is so beautiful."

The crimson-haired  _fukutaichou_ asked, "Then why don't you?"

The question made the strawberry laugh. "Well, between being a God of War, a prince and my own studies in the Citadel, I'm already neck-deep. Wouldn't be able to find a schedule for other pursuits even if I wanted," he eyed his two lovers talking with the Sixth Division  _taichou_ about the painting of Mona Lisa.

Then he added in a murmur, "Besides, having them both around keeps me even busier - at night."

Renji blushed as he easily grasped what that meant, mind painting for him the erotic picture Ichigo suggested, making the War God laugh again. The latter grabbed his companion gently by the hand, mindful to quiet down his own strength, remembering that this being was human for at least another twelve hours.

"Come on. Let me show you my favourite painting," and he dragged the  _shinigami_ along through the aisle of the museum…

After the excursions, they'd also gone shopping, perusing into the various branded stores, boutiques and shops that lined the lovely and promptly coiffured stone streets of the city, buying in excess some fashions from  _Triangle d'Or_  (a place Renji couldn't even pronounce right) formals, casuals, expensive accessories all paid for by black cards from the Gods' pockets, Byakuya and Renji wondering, as it seemed unusual to find a deity not even of this world to actually possess something as human as a credit card.

"What? I even have a passport to Timbuktu," smiled Ichigo, lounging alone on the white leather couch, Gin and Aizen playing dress-up with their  _guests_ , ordering various articles of clothing off the shelves to be fitted by both captain and adjutant.

"Where's that?" the  _fukutaichou_ asked, turning a head towards the other. He'd been finding conversations with the strawberry enjoyable, perhaps because they seem to be nearly the same age.

Gin-sama eased that stare back to meet his however. "Nu-uh dearest. Your attention here first," he crooned, checking how the expensive Givenchy suit looked on that body, his feline form close enough that Renji could smell a sweet yet faint personal perfume, and feel those hands lovingly smoothing the fabric over.

Damn these Gods. They were so sexy. And Byakuya seemed to be thinking the same thing, biting his tongue maybe as he kept very still and quiet, Aizen-sama doing the very same thing as Gin, fitting him with another jacket, having thrown the last one into the heap for payment later…

They were spoiled by the three today, getting dressed in the finest of clothing to their approval, indulged to an excess that Byakuya's head spun as he listened to Ichigo transact in the local dialect (too romantic it made him blush however he denied it) about an artwork so costly it would take perhaps years of a captain's salary to cover.

They cruised in a Bentley, and that other car called a Porsche, Gin-sama loving the rush, revving the vehicle at break-neck speed through the twists of the capital, the action winding down but briefly for a cool bottle of wine and lunch, then off again to other activities arranged by the powerful triad. They were off to pick a new acquisition in a heartbeat, to a chateau actually located in the French Riviera which the Gods intend to purchase next time, for whatever purpose still unbeknownst…

It was late when they at last sat, the two already an exhausted though fine sight, amongst a troupe of rich princes soaking up the view, their presence the topic of whispering French girls gossiping on a separate table. Gin teased both Renji and Ichigo about the Eiffel being an iconic structure that paid homage to the male penis, the  _fukutaichou_ blushing, having only come into terms with his own desires last night.

Byakuya was more the composed businessman, engaging the High God in more  _relevant_ conversation but whose slate gray eyes wandered secretly over and warmly at his newly-acquired, crimson-haired love, mind agreeing that Renji was at par with all them, his bodily markings presenting an eccentric appeal as tasteful though perhaps only a level below Ichigo-sama's whose beauty was undeniably of heavenly standards.

"Nice view, isn't it?" the Lord referred to both the scenery and the laughing lieutenant, their own Ichigo with his amazing smile, and of course his eternally-stunning silver. The  _taichou_ simply lowered his gaze, but it was so very easy to read his mind.

Byakuya remembered last night, the flash of a gorgeously tattooed body, stretched to its limits beneath him, moaning as he rammed into it over and over…the burst of red hair as Renji threw his head back, lost in pure, desperate ecstasy, totally at his mercy.

He decided to change the topic, more on account of decency, refusing to let his mind scatter like his  _Senbonzakura_. Instead he commented, "This seems excessive," as he gestured towards the gifts bestowed them by the three.

Aizen merely laughed. "Are you the sort to always want a reason? You really need purpose for everything don't you,  _taichou_?"

The High God's graceful hand reached and ran a trail of two fingers down the side of his face; a gesture which the other surprisingly accepted - to the disappointment and intrigue of the French girls watching.

_"Oh so they're a couple?"_  they spoke in French, more interested it seemed at the idea. Women.

"Can I not ask?" Byakuya challenged.

The Lord met his gaze. "I haven't forbidden it thus far, have I? But then to give you a reason, you won my favour. I hope _that's_ enough."

So beautiful, those noble eyes looking back at him with such quarreling moralism, arguing even now regarding the facts of what happened last night. A pity Aizen-sama could not tarry this lovely  _shinigami_ (as well as his lieutenant) with them back to the Citadel. He'd look even more lovely in a full set of royal robes certainly, longer hair, gold and treasures…a demi-god's body as his golden brown eyes looked the captain down…

In unison, Ichigo and Gin mentally scolded,  _Don't even think about it Sousuke_ , each casting him an exasperated glance. Although 'loving' the idea themselves, the other Gods agreed their two guests would be better off back in Soul Society.

_Don't worry my beauties_ , Aizen smiled, raising his cup to toast his two favourites, Ichigo having scowled at him now, Renji beside him grimacing, feeling as if he'd missed whatever it was that was going on. The silver gave a dismissive cough, clearing his throat, pulling his sleeves back to check on the timepiece gifted him by Ichigo. The thing costs thousands of Euros.

"Looks like we have to go," it was for them all a signal that marked the need to part ways despite the fact that they were having such a splendid time together.

"Where will you be going? Back to the Citadel?" asked Renji.

It was Aizen-sama who answered, "Aspen. Ichigo wants to go there next.

"We are really in no hurry to go home…"

The  _shinigami_ wished it wasn't the case for them, looking at his captain who merely shook his head. They both knew their sudden disappearance had probably caused a stir in  _Seireitei_ since everyone had expected them back by the afternoon of yesterday but did not.

Simply because who could refuse a god? Or rather, who had the right to stop a god from doing what he wanted? And here they were, kidnapped by three. How was he going to explain this to the others? The  _taichou_ pondered on his reasons.

* * *

They walked through Paris' infamous  _Bois de Boulogne_ , the Garden of Earthly Delights, searching for a suitably removed spot in the park to open doors back to their respective realms. According to Aizen-sama, this park had a notorious reputation for harbouring fetishists and deviants when night fell, which somehow made the  _taichou_ wonder if some time before the High God had actually been here. Chances are, yes.

In the light of day however, the park was a marvelous affair, wide open paths, serene lakes…a complex of greenhouses they flocked to with much fauna and flora. Byakuya loved the Grand Cascade where they had stopped to finally go home, the picturesque waterfall a distance off, Ichigo and Renji already returning from their exploration of the two artificial grottoes there…

But the captain was still in a dilemma. He couldn't possibly just say as an excuse to their absence  _'Aizen-sama took us on an orgy in Paris last night with his lovely consorts. He made me fuck my own adjutant too.'_ Like that would work. The idea was gross, immoral and technically unlike him.

Aizen read that thought and commented, "But it's true, isn't it?" easily managing to snake his arms around Byakuya, the other surprised to have let his guard down - boom - just like that. But wasn't it true that he'd been doing so since yesterday? He had been ripping himself bare and open for these Gods.

He reluctantly leaned back into the embrace, a mortal of the moment, in the arms of a  _man_ who could manipulate anyone's pleasures from within the depths of their being with a fingertip - literally. He fell quiet as Aizen-sama bent to plant a loving kiss on his shoulder, his neck, his cheek, knowing well that to refuse was never an option.

"Can we bring a yacht home?" they heard the strawberry ask.

Gin thought it a grand idea to be able to cruise around in a modern day boat in the Citadel for once, but then Aizen completely disagreed: "And where do you intend on using that my lovelies? (his brow raised) Not on the Pure Sea certainly?"

The three shared the humour. But Renji was about as silent as Byakuya was, feeling something close to jealousy as he looked at them. The Gods. It was a privileged life they led: power, riches, luxury. For a  _shinigami_ who knew existence from the very bottom, his life was too far-fetched from the likes of these creatures. There was even an existing gulf he can never ever cross between him and his  _taichou_ and they were meant to be lovers from now on.

Ichigo cocked a head to the side, "Hey, smile for me will you? We might not be seeing each other for a while." He moved in, watching that expression intently.

Renji tried to oblige but couldn't. The strawberry sighed, leaned in and kissed his cheek, "What am I gonna do with you?" slipping something thin and metallic into the  _shinigami's_ breast pocket.

"Don't worry. That thing's funded. Buy with it whatever you want when you get back home," the young god whispered, lingering. This made Renji grimace a while before realizing what Ichigo meant, "Aren't you being too giving? How can I possibly accept this?"

"Hey, _pets_ let their masters do what they want with them. And this is what  _I want_ for you so no arguing."

"Who said I'm your _pet_?"

In one quick sweep, the War God pulled him closer, slipping a hand between his legs and squeezing to make a point and did. The gesture made Renji's mind a static mess immediately, an involuntary gasp escaping his lips as he shivered.

"See?" the strawberry tightened his grip, making the  _fukutaichou_ moan all the more. "And you can't even shun me this way?"

But then there was no time for  _that_. Their guests needed to go home, so even if he didn't want to yet, Ichigo unwillingly let the other go…

Gin grinned, a reflection of Aizen's own expression as both he and their youngest joined him. The silver decided against saying his goodbyes, lest he suggest the very tempting idea of prolonging this  _vacation_ so that they may play more with the two. Instead, the God Spear prepared the way, summoning a Citadelian Gold-Wing, the lovelier equivalent of Soul Society's  _Jigokuchō_ , fluttering with such massiveness before settling on his extended fingertip.

The silver simply grasped it in the graceful palm of his hand and flung, the magical insect transforming into a beam of light, hitting the space between two massive oak trees and instantly opening a translucent gateway that divided the dimensions. It swirled with refracted light, invisible to human eyes.

"That's straight to _Karakura_ ," the High God pointed. "Once you're there, the spell will immediately break and release you from your  _Gigais_. And I'm pretty sure you know how to get home from there right?"

To Byakuya's relief somehow, Aizen-sama added a bit of information, "Don't worry about explaining your absence yesterday to your comrades. I already sent word when we left."

The High God  _did think_ of everything. He's good with tying loose ends, not to mention, in anticipating the necessities.

Gin went to work on another gateway to their next destination, eyed by their observant youngest. This time, he merely thrust his hand into the space before him, twisting where it was swallowed by the dimension, opening the multiple doors of the Infinite Gate, each massive pair sliding aside as the intricate locks twisted, accompanied by heavy and resounding metal thuds that seemed to run further in.

Byakuya indulged an intrusive thought: of him getting caught in the middle of all these doors and being torn and snapped by them into bloody pieces. As if in reflection of all that had happened. It was dangerous.

"We're set to go," Gin meanwhile declared, a graceful hand emerging from where it had sunk, catching the _taichou's_ sentiment evidently enough but having not commented. Aizen and Ichigo kept their silence in a similar fashion.

The strawberry just winked at Renji, but disappeared into the doors without another backward glance, going ahead of his two lovers as he was always accustomed to doing. Gin crossed his arms impatiently when Aizen-sama stopped halfway.

"Byakuya. I expect you to keep your word. Break your vows and I'll personally come to take Renji away," rung the High God's final warning, stunning the crimson-haired  _fukutaichou_.

"The hell? I thought that was just a…joke?"

His captain acknowledged that statement with a nod of his head, and an expression that said this was serious. Renji was utterly dumbfounded.  _'They weren't kidding?'_ his mind gave him a mental slap as they watched the smiling Gods vanish into their Gate, the doorways locking themselves up after the immortal beings from the innermost doors to the outer, strong gust of spiritual wind ruffling the space around before fading into nothing.

Byakuya felt that he needed to make Renji understand the situation, "Gods keep their word. Aizen-sama was serious about wanting to make you an _Arcana_."

"What!?" the other didn't want to believe it. Now what would a god want with the likes of him? He was not meant for all that deity stuff. Finally, he gave up figuring the reasons, thinking his thoughts would split open if he tried any more. He scratched his head, "I'll go get the bags."

The lieutenant moved, but his captain caught his wrist suddenly. He stopped, baffled. For a moment they locked eyes. Something bothered the other but Renji couldn't put his finger to it, "What's the matter  _taichou_?"

He was actually worried…about Renji. His  _fukutaichou_ became his lover overnight, worst, if he couldn't find a way to reconcile his ever-mounting duties…as captain, clan head, brother…with perhaps the only other being he loved, he'll risk losing this stubborn yet endearing being to those tremendously enchanting Gods.

" _Taichou_?"

But then what was he really so afraid of? Realizing he loved his adjutant to the point he could actually leave everything behind for him? That he could throw all else for the chance to be with him as it had happened last night? Was that it?

" _Taichou_?"

So beautiful, that voice, calling him. So like a red flame that burned. Renji was an irony life has intended to curse him with, to confound him with, to make him suffer yet live for. He had to decide then and there, did he not? Before they crossed over back to their reality and  _this_ reality became a memory…

"Renji," he started, generally uneasy, but it seemed like the best thing to do for now. They'll sort all this in the days to follow. "I need you…to report to my quarters every night starting today."

That didn't turn out well enough. It seemed laughable, that, he was more honest last night under the tutelage of the Gods than this time now. Yet his first decision was to _show_  and _shower_ the other more of his affection instead of just saying it. He couldn't do this feat, not again, for now.

Perhaps the time will come that he can be more vocal about it, but it wasn't this moment.

"But  _taichou_ …"

Byakuya pulled him in and kissed that rebellion away, not needing those questions, just his warmth, his presence, his lips, yes, his lips. He needed  _him_ , all of him.

"Don't ask. Just come. It's an order so  _don't_ disobey me."

There was desperation there almost. But it was one fueled by need and emotion more than fear or anything else. Did his captain really feel that deeply for him? Somehow it made Renji very happy and warm inside. He smiled.

"Yes  _taichou_."

* * *

_Yuri: The reverse story treatment, inspired by staring at Kangaroos an entire afternoon during a camping trip. :')_


	2. Komplikasyon (Complication)

_The events as they unfolded yesterday…_

It was a letdown, to say the least, the missions they were sent to, and for someone like Renji Abarai who wanted more action in _anything_ related to his work, to be  _dispatched_ to the Human World was punishment enough today.  _Konsō_ here. And there. About thirty or so cases with Pluses but surprisingly  _without even_ a single Hollow in sight, an unusuality, that even his  _taichou_ seemed bored beneath his cool exterior.

After performing the last Soul Burial for the day, Renji fell to observing his superior as he stood over the edge of the building where they had ended, the latter's thoughts carelessly drifting, the blue of the sky and clouds reflecting with a certain slowness in his slate gray eyes. Who knew what he was thinking, but to his  _fukutaichou_  he seemed to look entirely annoyed -  _especially annoyed_  - the frown on his face fallen more than usual.

But who could blame him? Ever since the String of Soul Society was rectified into the Universe, there had been order not only back home but also in the Human World and _Hueco Mundo_. The  _protection_ plighted by the Gods. They kept their promise, the one given when the  _shinigamis_ won the Blood War.

But then it meant, in exchange, less to do for all of them as now, even Hollows had become rare occurrences, the _Hueco_ at peace in some way although no one's told them  _exactly_ what's going on now in that world.

Renji sighed.

Of course everyone thought the rest from the fighting, the  _harmony_ granted them after what had happened to Soul Society, was a welcome breeze. He agreed. The battle had been disastrous, the Quincies proving to be more than just resurrected memories of a bygone era, great adversaries who not only bore through the very heart of  _Seireitei_ and almost destroying it, but also challenged even the Gods for control over the Universe…

But then  _that_ was reckless even for those eternally calculating fiends - to attack  _devils_ in their home turf, especially those who could manipulate the dimensions and slaughter millions without batting an eyelash…

No one could have killed a monster like Aizen Sousuke-sama. And his princely two - Renji shuddered in recollection - they were like beasts on drugs with sword skills to match their ferocious appetites for blood and war. Never mind the fact that Ichigo-sama was aptly titled  _the_ God of War, so then it was technically no surprise…

"We're done here?" that question broke Renji's string of thoughts, but he'd remedied the situation with an immediate nod. "Then let's go."

His captain was as apathetic as ever, and even before hearing his second-in-command's response, had once more turned his back completely to him, walking on without waiting, his black hair and  _haori_ bearing the insignia of their division the only disturbed portion of his persona, fluttering at the sudden intrusion of wind.

Despite the rudeness though, the crimson-haired lieutenant still gave his reply, baffled, sheathing  _Zabimaru_ with a sigh, "Yes Captain."

His  _taichou_  was, as well, for some reason, quite angry at him since this morning. It was evident although the other had not told him directly. Renji didn't even know what was going on. He had no idea what had happened or if he had done anything wrong to deserve the cold treatment, well, the  _colder treatment_ compared to what he usually got.

If he hadn't known better, the crimson-haired lieutenant would say his captain was heartless: a being who always made himself out of everyone else's reach. Byakuya Kuchiki was too pure, too noble. Albeit Renji had gotten stronger, had progressed far from what normal beings could achieve,  _he_ still stood on a precipice that's a cut above and everyone, including his second-in-command, could only look up at the height.

Renji sighed again.

Okay, so it could be exaggeration. But then that's how it always felt. This  _shinigami_ who was perhaps the icy personification of spring always made him feel so inferior that he pushed and strived to be better than himself, aiming to surpass his  _taichou_ despite falling short still by leaps and bounds.

Yet he still tried. Again and again he tried.

Because the truth is, Renji believed that if he could even in the very least reach him, be it just to touch his feet on that lofty height, perhaps…the adjutant looked at the form of the being walking before him…perhaps he will also be able to reach his  _taichou's_ heart.

_'He really doesn't have an idea.'_

The sad part was that all these years, Renji had secretly fallen from that of admiration and into love, only noticing until late how desperate he had become to bridge that gap between him and his superior and how true it was that he was running out of ways to do so, almost wanting to give up.

_'Taichou…?'_

Byakuya could sense how crestfallen Renji had become, and was feeling utterly idiotic for treating the other like this since the  _incident_ earlier today. He just couldn't help it…

In their  _Gigais_ , they were but walking through the streets when suddenly, an accident happened: a human teenager not seeing the impending danger of an out-of-control vehicle, stepped in its way, nearly getting swept by the truck if not for the quick save of his lieutenant who had been the nearer of them to the scene.

But it wasn't the fact that Renji became a sudden hero, nor was the gratitude exhibited by the girl and her friends to him afterwards, rather, it was the fact his crimson-haired adjutant earned for himself a kiss of thanks from the human, which should be natural, but still managed to make Byakuya's blood boil.

He seethed, seeing how the girl wrapped her smooth arms around Renji's neck, pulling the latter in to bestow her token…lips on his  _fukutaichou's_ lips…the girl's body in an obvious sense of excitement which told the captain tales forbidden, of hot nights, could actually  _see_ Renji indulging this female of the species and  _loving_ it. The horror!

Byakuya was obviously jealous, angered as he scowled, scolding Renji in private afterwards even as the other had already admitted to refusing what his rescued  _princess_ had further  _offered_ as thanks. Again, Byakuya was obviously jealous, but he wouldn't cast his pride aside to admit the occurrence afflicted him somehow, choosing to give Renji a taste of his nonchalance. Something he was sorry for now because it seemed the latter had become apprehensive of him.

But how would he, a creature who couldn't even accept his own feelings, had fortified his beliefs into stone and would accept nothing else than that, an epicure of pure morality, apologize for being such a complete _ass_  all because he witnessed the secret ( _most secret_ ) object of his affections get…kissed?

It disgusted him. His unnamed, sacredly-harboured desires that is, because the point was he couldn't accept the fact he felt this way, and that he'd actually been looking with such lust at his  _fukutaichou_ for the longest time.

Oh what a shame he would be. If anyone found out that he  _actually dreamt_  of how Renji would moan under his fingertips, of how luscious it would be to  _have_ the other completely and totally at his mercy.

_'Kuchiki-taichou! Aahhh!'_

Byakuya's hands clenched, unclenched. His throat felt sore, tight, prompting him to swallow. This was insane! Imagine what would happen if he ever acted on these  _unnatural impulses_. He would shame the Kuchiki name: imagine how Rukia would react, how the other captains…besides…

_'It's not like he feels the same about the situation,'_ Byakuya thought.

A distance behind him, Renji told himself, "It's not like he feels the same about you. You moron."

Finally there was confusion simply, as they walked on, the raven-haired  _taichou_ paces beyond where the other was, but both trying to figure out for themselves  _exactly_ what was going on...


	3. Imbitasyon (Invitation)

Two stunning  _Gigais_ in their best laid-back clothes aiming to fit perfectly in, both with fierce eyes that somehow softened every now and then especially when they gazed into each other, only to stop, to control their inner demons and shackle them away. Renji was already falling behind.

In the crush of an afternoon crowd, the  _fukutaichou_ looked at his captain longingly, the other's strong regal back refusing to bow to anyone, a figure easily maneuvering his way through the throng as they pressed on, but cast him a glare back when he slackened his own pace.

"Hurry up," was all his  _taichou_ said and the lieutenant quietly obliged, trudging down the crossing, past the lamp posts until he finally caught up with his impatient captain, finally reaching their destination: a human mall.

"Why are we here again,  _taichou_?" Renji scratched his head in mild annoyance, deciding that today, being in crowds was not his thing.

Flatly, Byakuya answered, "Rukia wanted a souvenir."

"Eh? Wasn't she here for a mission three days ago?"

"She wanted one from me."

Byakuya cut any further discussions and walked forward again in his usual sweeping manner, graceful in his mortal clothes, once more leaving Renji.

"Eh?"

The thought made the crimson-haired  _shinigami_ smile somehow as he, like everyone in _Seireitei_ , always admired his  _taichou's_ closeness with Rukia, the latter being a friend of his enough that he's seen much of it all the time. Their nearly perfect brother-sister bond was something to be desired. It was a relationship which they'd both kept tightly knit throughout.

To think the Sixth Division captain could hold such a soft side for her; that she could actually make him  _smile_ for her…that she could actually make the captain  _happy_ …

Renji stopped.

In some way that thought, although entirely understandable due to Rukia and his captain being related in a way, suddenly saddened the  _fukutaichou_ as he trailed after his superior, Byakuya having stepped up the escalators now, putting a gap of three other people between them.

That was just something he could not do could he?  _To make the captain happy_ … Because although he could wield his  _zanpaktou_ , hold his ground, and kill off the enemies who dared insult his, his  _taichou's_  and his division's honour, there could never be one act of which he can accomplish well enough to reach the raven-haired  _shinigami's_ standards.

"Pace it, or I will go without you," said the captain in his usual cold, inaudible to human ears but was as clear as a clanging bell to the other  _shinigami_. Sadly, true enough, Renji doesn't even have the pleasure of this person's friendship.

"Yes,  _Taichou_."

* * *

Brown eyes watched the human crowd tumble through the limits of time; how long ago since the last he had become part of this trifling existence? Something he  _remembered_ but ignored as it did little to change what he was now: eternal, immortal…the prince of a realm and beloved by two other powerful Gods who'd given him command of all the heavens during their marriage. He, however, was on a sort of indefinite leave today (as he was a month ago) on account of a  _late_ honeymoon.

"A kiss for me?" smiled Gin and they stole one from the other the sweet little connection, making Aizen-sama chuckle as the strawberry all but froze time a few seconds for good measure, before letting the instances tick back again.

He was Ichigo Kurosaki. Born human- _shinigami_ -hollow-Quincy for the purpose of becoming a God of War, the youngest of the Citadel's Trinity and the centre of attention of both Aizen-sama and Gin-sama.

"Can we go to Europe next? I want to check the castles there."

"I thought you wanted to go to China? Make your mind up young one," the silver took his hand, no stopping of the natural moment this time, letting the other onlookers feel the awkwardness, enjoying the way they made those who saw the gesture blush and avert their eyes.

The High God merely inclined his head, "We'll go to Paris then. To the heart and soul of romance," he declared with some manner of a dramatic flourish, as if he were a Florentine actor of old on the stage of life.

Ichigo noticed a sudden brush like cool fingertips run down the side of his arm, an indication pulling at what was called the awareness of the Gods, of familiar aura, or another entity who possessed some form of spiritual energy. He's been feeling much of this lately: only when he'd learned to tune it out was he able to get some rest from it. Although sometimes he couldn't really help himself.

Aizen-sama said it was because he was still just a novice at his own powers. Understandable since it had only been recently since he was  _fully converted_ into the godhood, becoming officially part of the triad some few months ago. Hell. He hadn't even had a proper honeymoon until only last month! Too many problems needing his and the other two's attentions, but now it was all just sweet and slow loving. Heavenly bliss. Waking up late in the mornings in the arms of his two lovers.

" _Shinigami_?" the look on his Lords' faces told him he was right.

"Well done. Direction?"

Ichigo considered: "East of us."

Gin smiled in approval, "Right again."

Ever since Ichigo's mentality regained its proper state, the two older Gods had spared him not from learning, asking him to start, in earnest, his education, making him the full-time student of them both. They rather enjoyed themselves, nurturing his younger soul with knowledge as well as wisdom and much love he could actually bathe in it, Aizen-sama reading them books in bed whether pre- or post-sexual activities, Gin a natural lover of prose and poetry, both Gods a teacher always in the histories of all dimensions.

Then there's the harnessing of his skills. Ichigo rather enjoyed sparring with them, especially when he was allowed to use to their fullest his Alpha and Omega…yet admittedly he still had a long way to go before achieving the superior skill level of his lovers. But that was all right. They seem not in a hurry to have him turned into a full-fledged deity.

"It seems we have strays. Aren't those from the Sixth?" spoke Ichigo. It was Aizen who congratulated the strawberry with a kiss to the cheek this time, pausing the hour to mere microseconds before allowing it to flow freely again.

"That one's Kuchiki- _taichou_ right?" asked their youngest, eyeing the gorgeous black-haired  _shinigami_ as he tread through clueless shoppers, dogged by none other than Renji Abarai, his lieutenant.

Walking  _Gigais_ …temporary, preternatural bodies that housed their supernatural selves. So unlike Gods who could simply wrap skin to flesh and bone and walk amongst the dimensions they cared for, not even needing to seal their powers as  _shinigamis_ did, captains and vice-captains decking themselves with the _Gentei Reiin_ , the Soul-Limiting Symbol, so that they could do no damage.

"Fear of destruction is a sickness we shouldn't tolerate. It's something we don't need," said the High God, golden brown eyes reading the thoughts out of those two passing beings, realizing there was a maddening conflict happening between the two of them now.

Gin was following Byakuya's inner turmoil with much interest, "Looks like we have a lovers' quarrel going on."

Ichigo: "Is it safe to consider as a _lovers' quarrel_  if they  _aren't_ even acquainted with their own feelings?"

The two Gods looked at their strawberry who seemed to be brewing something in his pretty little head. Finally, Gin grinned almost the same time as Aizen when he mentally shared with them an idea.

Pseudo-innocently he asked, "What do you think?"

* * *

"What are you stopping for?" the  _shinigami_ captain grimaced, following the path where Renji's gaze had suddenly fallen en route to the shop where they were supposed to pick a gift for Rukia. Then he himself paused, immediately catching sight of  _them_ in the crowd, wondering no more as to why his lieutenant got stuck, dumbfounded.

_They_ were here: two humanly-dressed Gods masquerading as humans but whose beauties were so eerily unearthly they just couldn't seem to blend in properly. Or they did blend in rather impeccably, just in a different way than what  _shinigamis_ in their  _Gigais_ would have done when out in the Human World.

Their drool-worthy appearances made them more like celebrities whom the girls, and guys even, stopped to ogle at. Wait. Drool-worthy? Where'd Byakuya get that? The  _taichou_ shook his head with a sigh. This was no good.

Renji spoke blankly, "I can only see two of them. Aren't there supposed to be a three?"

He was right. Aizen-sama was not in the company of his famous silver today, but did have that dual sword-wielding strawberry; the last time they'd seen him was when he was charging head on to confront the Quincies' Yhwach…and won.

For a while they stood staring, watching how they seemed to appear entirely human, but of course were technically not.

"Perhaps they're using  _Gigais_ too?" asked the crimson-haired adjutant, wanting to know how the two achieved such splendid earthly forms, noting the irony of a single hair strand falling out of place against Aizen-sama's forehead. Somehow, there was something utterly symbolic about that…

"Could be," Byakuya found himself answering. "But then that's some temporary body. I can't even sense their presence."

Aizen-sama was indulging his boy as the latter picked through the open displays, his dark jacket preened and cut to complement his form gorgeously, sky-white shirt underneath, denim jeans and darker shoes. Ichigo was a stunning personification of youth, his long-sleeved tee hugging his body, darker pants, sneakers…even down to the accessorial headphones.

He was a young one of this world, looking more like the High God's beloved brother with the way the older  _man's_  eyes smiled favourably at him, though of course  _they_ knew  _that_ to be extremely untrue. Ordinary humans may not have noticed (as it was too quickly done), but there was a deep meaning to everything these two did: the way Aizen-sama casually flung an arm over the strawberry's shoulders while they looked at some trinket; the way the boy squeezed the man's arm as the latter was trying the fit of a bracelet; the way Ichigo's head inclined as he whispered something amusing into the High God's ear…

"This is crazy! Don't they notice us?"

Either the Gods never did or they were deliberately ignoring the  _shinigamis_. After a few minutes of observance, it appeared the two were simply mooching around and looking for things to prod at, but suspiciously staying within a circumference obviously visible to the other two. Then,

"Enjoying the view?"

Renji almost jumped. Byakuya was better at concealing his sudden shock and managed a scowl as the God Spear ran his hands up their backs and over their shoulders, graceful fingers dropping over to pull the two close. Gin looked dashing in his hooded long coat, an undershirt of very pale blue with a hanging silver cross.

So _he_  was also here. The complete Trinity…

"Why shouldn't I be?" to Renji's further surprise, the God had read his mind and answered accordingly.

"What are you three doing here?" the captain however gave voice to his questions, locking his thoughts unconsciously but automatically, making the difference between captains and vice-captains evident and amusing to Gin.

The silver chuckled in delight, "Oh you know…just lazing around."

He motioned towards the other Gods whom had already turned to look at them with incredibly piercing eyes. That answered the  _shinigami's_ questions: they have been aware of their presence. And looks like they were just playing with them two. Great.

_'Hey Kuchiki-taichou…'_ the nice and polite ring of Ichigo's voice in the back of their heads.  _'Would you two care join us?'_

Somehow, Byakuya couldn't shake off the sudden notion that this was a bad idea, especially when Gin leaned in to extend the invitation yet again.

"You should  _come_ with  _us_. It will be f u n," said the God Spear. It made the  _shinigamis_ shiver despite not wanting to.


	4. Tsa-a (Tea)

Being a noble head, Byakuya accepted the invitation offered by the Gods, deeming it impolite to decline as it seemed to have been extended in good faith, or so was the appearance they were made to believe. Because what was there to fear? Also, it was not like they  _could not_  put up a fight when it was called for.

"You're being too tense  _Kuchiki-taichou_. Relax," Ichigo-sama gave the  _shinigami_ one of his best smiles, one of immense sunshine with a tinge of sweet-smelling citrus that had perhaps coloured many a day in the lives of the older Gods.

It made Renji's breath stop, noticeably, adding to Byakuya's feelings of doubt. His  _fukutaichou_ was getting drawn by the strawberry without question. They eyed each other in a lingering fashion as the latter played host and poured the younger  _shinigami_ tea, served him a slice of cake. Renji merely scratched his head, suppressing the need to blush at the attention.

The captain's frown meanwhile was obvious, "You don't like it?" asked Gin, noticing that the other had not touched the food he was offered.

Of course it had to be cake. The Gods  _had to_   _love_ cake and here he was, Byakuya Kuchiki, the  _taichou_  who didn't like sweets, was never so  _fond_ of them in any way. But the silver was referring more to the fact of the superior  _shinigami's_ displeasure at how his subordinate was reacting to Ichigo rather than his actual reaction to what was served before him.

Aizen-sama chuckled in amusement. "We can order something else," he offered.

"I always thought Gods didn't leave the Citadel?"

Byakuya chose tea and conversation to distract himself as Renji did blush finally, when the orange-haired God of War brushed his fingertips suggestively against the hand the latter had rested on the table. Damn, the captain was already mentally cursing, so unlike himself, before he reigned on his inner devils and shoved his unkempt desires back into their box of secrets. The Gods eyed each other, and simply decided to play along.

"We couldn't before," the eldest of the Lords indulged the subject. "But ever since becoming a Trinity, we'd earned the right…besides…" the God eyed Renji and directed the next sentence towards him. "We promised Ichigo-chan a  _honeymoon_ outside of the Citadel."

The crimson-haired  _shinigami_ swallowed, "H-Honeymoon?" of which Ichigo took his cue and drew Renji's hand into his. "You can come to one with me if you want."

An indecent proposal clearly enough, and a very straightforward one at that. It made the captain clench his fist while his lieutenant beside him flushed beet red at the invitation, both thinking:  _'They can't be serious!'_

Gin grinned. "Ichigo dearest quit joking around," the silver touched his cup to his lips slowly, sensually.

Aizen just shook his head with a small smile as the strawberry laughed, eyes beginning to tear, gripping his stomach: "I jest. I just wanted to see those adorable expressions of yours."

Byakuya cleared his throat, voice controlled above his own sudden inflection and Renji's immediate uneasiness making him sweat, "I almost forgot you three were wed."

The High God spoke coolly, "I apologize. He gets his humour from Gin," as if these matters were entirely normal and no cause for alarm.

"Uhm, love. You got a little something on you."

As if to further stoke the flame, the silver leaned in when the strawberry had smeared icing purposely on his lower lip. Gin-sama reached a lovely thumb and rubbed the sweet chocolate off, causing Ichigo to stop breathing almost, inclining his lovely head ever so slightly and enjoying the small though hot touch. The youth immediately smiled, and before the God Spear could withdraw his digit, bent in and took it into his mouth, licking the frosting caught there off.

"Definitely better than using a table napkin," the God of War quipped.

The  _shinigamis'_ eyes became round like saucers. The strawberry felt no shame in it at all, even as other patrons of the cafe saw what had just happened. He even offered a small portion of his cake slice to Aizen-sama, with the same fork he was using, the latter not hesitating to take it, satisfaction and shamelessness clear in his eyes.

Such bland display! Yet none of the three took it as anything to be conscious about. It was just what it was, a normal part of their lives. But then again, they were  _Gods_ who  _did_ what they wished. Sex apparently and all the romance associated with it was a commonality.

"What's the matter? Not one for public displays of affection?" Aizen-sama just read their responses outright. Both Renji and Byakuya were unnerved, but not because it was such a awkward act for them…but because they harboured a hidden desire within themselves to do the _exact_   **same** thing. The crimson-haired youth however was more honest to admit it; Byakuya still in tendrils of denial.

The  _shinigamis_ suddenly paused. They somehow figured the Gods were playing them with deliberate little teases, wanting to pull those tender reactions from them. To Byakuya, this had become dangerous as with every minute passing it seemed he was likewise unravelling like a spool of thread. The Gods were already reading him like a book.

Where was this all leading? He didn't want to find out.

"Excuse me Aizen-sama."

Conflict in his slate gray eyes as he stood and left. He made it clear that he was not coming back.

"Wait,  _Taichou_. Excuse us," Renji bowed in respect which also served as both his bid farewell and apology for his captain's sudden rudeness. Gods will still be gods after all, and they must respect that. He trailed after the other in haste…

The three just watched them make it to the door, exchanging an argument even as a cafe staff bid them her thank you and a good day ahead. The captain was angry but more than that he was confused.

_Gin: 'Looks like they're not going to become an official couple any time soon.'_

Aizen merely sipped at his tea, this part of the game having done. _'Yes. The truth is something they haven't even admitted to themselves, how much more can they admit it to each other?'_

Ichigo chuckled. "Then is it possible for us to help them  _now_?" he said, at which the other two just smiled.

* * *

"I'm never doing _that_ again…" Byakuya swore to himself as he and his adjutant made their way through the back street, an alley between two buildings, Renji lagging a short distance behind but was perhaps thinking of the same thing - who knew?

Those Gods were a  _dangerous_ lot, not only because they could strike you dead faster than a plague, but also because they could strip you to your very soul and expose the very core of you. Byakuya hadn't appeared like it, but he didn't appreciate how being around the three made him feel.

The captain swallowed, his throat parched and dry suddenly as he carefully stole a stare at the reluctant Renji behind. His beautifully-tattooed subordinate was all but pocketing his hands, contemplating. Being around the Gods made Byakuya realize what he definitely wanted, "Renji…"

Surprisingly soft brown eyes looked up at the sound of his  _Taichou's_ voice.

"Yes?"

Byakuya unexpectedly bridged the gap, enfolding the lesser although powerful  _shinigami_ in his arms, unable to hold it all back any more than he had already done all these years. Renji's face did nothing to hide his stun, but as soon as their gazes locked, as soon as his superior crushed their lips in a hungry kiss, no other discussion was in order. He simply allowed himself to be swept away.

"Haa-ahh… _Taichou_! Hann…"

A face full of lust, decorated skin burning, burning under his fingertips. Wasn't this what he always... _wanted_?

_'This is so wrong!'_

" _Taichou…_ " Renji called him again when he didn't answer. " _Taichou…_!"

And Byakuya…suddenly woke up.

Renji was still standing a distance far off from him, clothed, whole and completely safe to the raven-haired  _shinigami's_  relief. The adjutant however had a bewildered expression on his face. Belatedly Byakuya realized he had actually lapsed into daydreaming, a manner of heat rising to his face, pooling in the crevices of his groins…

What had happened?

That imagining just felt too real for words; not even in the captain's wildest fantasies (fantasies he now admitted to himself, for the first time, as having indulged in every now and then in private only to chastise himself for them afterwards), had it been so stark, so utterly real. It made him want to throw up.

Renji approached, concerned.

" _Taichou_ , are you okay?"

"Don't touch me," Byakuya backpedalled, uncertain of how to proceed.

Doesn't Renji know how being this close always maddened him inside? How many times had it been that he'd considered palming this crimson-haired idiot over to another division so that he would not be tormented, before reconsidering it again, not wanting to lose sight of him or his brilliant presence.

"I'm sorry,  _Taichou_. It's just that you seem unwell," Renji was the one apologizing always, even for Byakuya's miscalculations, the first to pay, to hurt, to take the blow…

Truth was, Byakuya Kuchiki wanted this hothead all to himself. And with such stupid, selfish, ironic intentions, it should be the captain who was asking for forgiveness. But then there's pride in the way; an inane sense of honour he just couldn't let go. Yet wasn't it expected? He was a being of duty…the entire world had always rested on his shoulders. Then again, it was no excuse for cruelty. It was no excuse to shame or belittle his  _fukutaichou_.

"Renji…I…"

"Am I intruding?"

There's that sudden sense of danger, the sort that grips at you from the very inside pushing out at the sound of that familiar voice, this time, not a cordial timbre to it as the owner all but grinned, finding them there.

Gin-sama.

He was all but standing in their way suddenly, an immediate feeling of apprehension ripping purposely through both  _shinigamis_  and making them cautious. Whatever this was they were feeling, it warned them that something was wrong. Something was  _terribly_ wrong with the way the God Spear projected but a little of his power out. A gaze of such rare and intent eyes almost ready to devour.

"Come now my love, don't frighten them," Aizen-sama spoke, making his presence known, the monstrous power he possessed circling the area and falling like a heavy shroud, even greater than his consorts'. "That was rude of you, leaving like that…" he told them as Ichigo-sama likewise came to view.

The two  _shinigamis_  suddenly found themselves surrounded: the High God and the God of War having taken post of the opposite end of the alley, blocking any obvious means to escape.

"I don't think they're here for a conversation," the  _Taichou_ spoke.

Renji agreed, "Hell yeah. They're here to crack skulls!"

The statement pretty much summed up everything. Aizen-sama confirmed it all with a smile, _'Perceptive boy. And you're perfectly…'_  The High God spoke: "…right."

Renji's immediate reaction was to charge even before Byakuya's mind could come up with a strategy. In one quick move, the lieutenant popped a Soul Candy into his mouth, his  _shinigami_ body exorcised out of its confining  _Gigai_ ,  _Zanpaktou_ in hand and instantly releasing not only his full  _reiatsu_ but also his  _Shikai_ , "Limit Release!

"Howl—"

"Oh no you don't."

It was a smart move, to attack a god with all you've got, anticipating the fact that he would also hold no reservations. But it was also a foolish one, because who would be able to topple the  _Gods_? The effort was utterly useless…

"Renji!"

Byakuya watched as the silver vanished; too fast that he couldn't even follow the movement. Not until  _Zabimaru_ flew out of its wielding hand, his  _fukutaichou_ flying the opposite way, slamming against the wall and collapsing, instantly unconscious.

The _Gigai_ followed, Soul Candy separating from it, caught by the God Spear and instantly shattered into dust with unbelievably delicate fingers.

"One down," Ichigo laughed. He and Aizen-sama had began to close in, which only served to perturb the raven-haired captain, only that he stood his ground. Here it comes: flight or fight.

"You better make your move,  _Byakuya_ ," challenged Aizen. "You won't get another chance."

There was that heavy feeling, the unusual sense of helplessness, but the inkling fell more to raising his sword and doing battle as, first, he was definitely no coward; second, he had to rescue Renji; and third, if ever he went down, he'd rather go down wielding his  _Bankai_ ,  _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_.

So Byakuya did. Never mind if it was a taunt that had triggered his fight impulse. He would do what he could at least until he could figure something else. But to begin with, the confrontation was already biased.

Even before the captain could completely separate from his  _Gigai_ , Aizen grabbed him around the neck and slammed him back into the interim body, down against the asphalt, the pain ringing and making the  _shinigami's_ entire form throb and divulge the Mod Soul which Ichigo caught and immediately destroyed.

"W-What…are you…doing!?"

Byakuya gasped for air as Aizen's hold on him tightened, hands grasping at that wrist to no avail. Then despite breathlessness, the captive did scream, as the High God followed the motion up with a spell that seared his very bones with molten fire, making him quiver, ache, the pain and even greater pain travelling until it reached the very tips of his body.

"These _Gigais_ are lovely inventions are they not?" smiled the Lord. "But they could use a bit of…improvement."

With that, the pain intensified, like his  _shinigami_ body within was being stitched into the  _Gigai_ 's flesh. He could feel his power dissipate, as he became one with the artificial form. The God...had made him human!

After he was done, Aizen-sama tossed Byakuya aside, a weak being, devoid of his  _reiatsu_  and even just his common strength. The captain slid down the wall he'd collided against, his focus slowly disappearing as his consciousness began to fade: he saw snippets, of Gin-sama dragging Renji's  _shinigami_ body and slamming it into the  _Gigai_ , doing the same thing that the High God had done to him with it.

_'No…'_

" _No_  what Kuchiki?" Ichigo had casually slid to his side and sat there, eyeing him. "We're actually going to be doing you a favour."

What favour? This isn't anything like that - this was what humans called  _kidnapping_!

"Dear, I think I broke the  _fukutaichou_ ," the God Spear mocked, his delighted laughter above Renji's ensuing horrid screams.

The last things Byakuya heard before feeling the War God touch his face, a hum of power causing him to at last tumble into blessed darkness…


	5. Gab-i (Night)

He swallowed, feeling a lump caught in his throat, hurting, dry. His mind ringing with undisguised pain as he moved his head, trying to clear his eyes.

Dark. Damn he couldn't see a thing! Dark. Everything was so eerily cold, his skin pricked, littered with gooseflesh.

With an obvious growl of frustration, Byakuya willed himself to consciousness, calling his own senses into attention though finding it an utter difficulty. He belatedly realised he couldn't even move, which he struggled against, the thought of being caught perhaps a good idea because the immediate sense of danger brought him to waking with a start...

The  _taichou_ at first could not remember what had happened as he took in the surroundings, then was doubly confused to find that the reason he was actually so utterly  _freezing_ was that he had been bound naked - in an awkward position, legs bare, open that his instant reaction was undisguised shock!

_'Taichou'_

"Renji."

Where was his  _fukutaichou_? His mind was beginning to recall snippets of the catastrophe they'd courted, recalling the faces, voices and seemingly innocent smiles of  _those beings_ , inviting them to tea only to attack them later.

_Damn._

They had been kidnapped by the Gods of the Citadel! Byakuya's head snapped up. And it seemed that he had an idea what was going to happen next.

Only then upon recollection was the captain able to notice the sounds, of groans, of hearty sighs and thankful exhales that actually permeated the room. Then as his focus into reality got a bit better, only then was he able to figure out what was  _really_ going on.

There before him, wrapped in the semi-dark and its thickly-suffocating atmosphere of lust, making love to each other, were the beings responsible for all this insanity.

Wait. But they were * _right* *in* *front* *of* *him*_  and they were  _*actually* *having* *sex*_!

"Shit."

Byakuya didn't know how he would go about this. Even as he tried to look away, all that happened was that he stayed just staring, the obviously heated display drawing him into major shock, part of his sanity screamed that this was something he shouldn't really be witnessing. Or was it because unconsciously he  _did_ want to see how  _it_ was  _properly_ done, executed nonetheless by these gorgeous fiends?

The strawberry of the dimension was caught between his older Lords, Aizen-sama below and Gin-sama above, and from the looks of things was being  _penetrated_ by  _both_ , enjoying the feeling of both, head thrown, unafraid to cry out as the large appendages thumped into him.

"Ahh! Hahh…ahhh…hah…! So...strong! Hng!"

The God of War trembled, hands grasping the shoulders of the being beneath him as the latter kissed, licked and sucked at his skin. The same was being done by the God Spear, biting and obviously leaving marks, hips thundering in, thrusting deeply, all while his fingers pulled and tugged at their youngest' receptive member below.

This was too much.

The  _taichou_  choked, feeling the effects of the display straining his own length, raising all hell with his secret desires. This time, he did look away, only to find something far  _worst_ of a stimulus than the three before him: Renji Abarai.

Byakuya finally found his crimson-haired  _fukutaichou_ just  _*right* *beside* *him*_ , which made the superior  _shinigami_ wonder what the Gods had played them with that he was unable to notice that the other was just so _close_ , so _bare,_ so _near_ him and—the  _taichou_ did swallow— _so hard._

The lieutenant was in far worse situation than he was, panting naked, skin flushed and sweaty, struggling with his own bonds.

The tattoos imprinted upon his body almost glowed with the heat he was emanating as he tried to stop himself but couldn't, screaming through a gagged mouth, throwing his head as he came, his cock twitching as it released the pearly liquid sign of his bursting passion, the sticky ejaculate coating his length and thighs, even catching part of his lower abdomen.

Oh the vision of his adjutant's climax seemed to be a terrible punchline to Byakuya's own strain, the delicious and utterly helpless sounds he was making as, despite already spending himself, his erection stayed vigilant. Perhaps he was drugged? Drunk?

The  _taichou_ could not tell, his own state at the moment a hindrance, making his own thoughts collapse into an obscurity of heat that Byakuya had to force reign on them lest the ecstasy drove him crazy! But he does remember the many nights he's gone through, tormented by dreams invaded by  _this same sight_.

It helped little to quench the captain's rising arousal, especially as Renji began to tremble, eyes tightly clenched, falling back into the chair where he was fixed as his teeth bit hard through the gag, obviously vexed that his arousal had not flagged and was not going anywhere. He was still getting harder, thighs tightening, muscles clenching. How many times had he already come before the captain had awakened?

Byakuya had to wrench himself away, mentally wrestling his thoughts off and closing his eyes, although it was nearly impossible as he could now seemingly hear not only Renji's but the three Gods' collective symphony of whines and moans. The ravishing sounds kept assaulting his hearing even as he tried to tune them out. Not something you can defend against. It was not taught them at  _Shinōreijutsuin_.

Aizen-sama seemed to like to encourage as Ichigo's voice rose, "More Sousuke!"

It combined with Renji's rather pitched but muffled aggravation. Byakuya cringed, biting his lip, revolting. For a captain to lust over his lieutenant, that was completely unacceptable! It felt so...dirty!

Slate gray eyes snapped open again.

Perhaps it can be attributed to a fault of instinct, but his gaze was automatically roused, forcing him to witness as the silver-haired God tensed, lips falling open as his grip tightened around their strawberry's cock, both seemingly expending themselves at the same time.

_'No more!'_

Byakuya shut himself out again, forcibly, breath becoming ragged as he felt his own sexual urges creep on the surface of his human skin. Yes, human. Because he had been rendered as such by these  _Divine Fiends_  had he not?

"Awake finally?"

The  _Taichou's_ self-suffering was broken by the honey-coated voice, but only so the owner's hand could tease him by casually ghosting to stroke the already sensitive flesh of his thigh, nearest his penis, his tightening sac. The latter broke into awareness, opening eyes halfway and looking up to meet the close stare of the silver-haired God.

"W-Where…are we?" This time, Byakuya did flinch as Gin-sama slipped a finger to run it lovingly up his throbbing cock. "N-No…gaahh…" melting, this torture.  _'Please, no more!'_ the  _shinigami's_ mind was easier at honesty, though his mouth would never let such a thing be uttered.

The silver could see how he bit down on it. Such noble stubbornness; Gin chuckled. How the captain was still trying to regain his composure even as the heat was searing him from within to without.

Well, it was not yet time for this pride-drenched captain to be toppled over, so he decided to indulge in a bit of chat, even as he noticed how the other gawked at, eyes travelling to what was still happening behind him on the couch: Aizen-sama was still yet to finish, pushing with such relentless ardour into their yielding strawberry.

"Where are we? Far from home," the God Spear brought his attention back, gesturing outside through such large windows as the  _taichou_ now only noticed, the heavy drop of scarlet curtains opening as if to automatically reveal the view outside.

Amidst a sea of lights and all manner of brutal stars, a magnificent tower stood, as proud to pierce the sky, like a spire uncommon to the world Byakuya knew about. But he realized what this  _iconic structure_ was: he has read it in many a foreign book he used to cosset himself upon when he still had enough time and lesser commitments. This was the Eiffel.

"Finally pieced it all together  _Byakuya_? Paris," the silver grinned. "Don't worry. It's a penthouse suite."

As if the fact of grandiose was important at a time like this! And no honorific. The  _shinigami's_ name rolled out so sensuously, it seemed to sound like a sin, and damn if his  _weakened body_  was not responding.

The  _thing_ between his legs was all riled up, appearing to plead its execution on its own. What was happening? How could he have been reduced to such a carnal shell?

_'Do you know how_ effective  _Citadelian aphrodisiacs_ are  _to_ humans _?'_ Gin-sama invaded his thoughts with the answers.  _'And they come in plenty of forms—creams, pills, rubs…things you can_ insert  _easily into one sooo unsuspecting."_

A mental chuckle, the distinct voice of the silver-haired God ringing at the back of his head. Then his suspicions were true? He (and Renji whining beside him), had been poisoned by an intoxicant. And being in human bodies, they were just too vulnerable. They didn't stand a chance.

" _Intoxicants_  Byakuya," the silver corrected, passing on a mental fact of them Gods having a history of spiking anything in the name of  _sex_ to an overdose, then painting a picture for him of Ichigo when he had been once-human, being forced upon with these to make him succumb to the two older Lords. Such cruelty!

"You monster…haahh -purposely…merging us with  _Gigais_ …to be your toys!"

The captain laboured with every breath, feeling an unexpected heat rise to his face and ears. He cast his eyes aside, ashamed, the throbbing sensation creeping to the very tips of his cock, sensing something ooze out of him. The God Spear found this to be all too amusing.

"Ah, but don't worry your lovely head  _taichou_ ," Gin-sama licked his lips, mocking, bending over, hands on either side of the  _shinigami's_ head, supporting himself against the seat where Byakuya struggled, taking an even seemingly closer look at the other's tumultuous state. "It's only temporary. Enough time for you both to join  _us_ for some  _fun_." And the God was gone.

When the captain was able to recover part of his self-control, he once again opened his eyes, finding the silver, to his horror, standing right beside the moaning adjutant.

"Your  _fukutaichou_ is such a good boy. He came to before you did and started  _enjoying_  himself," the Lord bent down, snatching a fistful of crimson hair and pulling rather harshly, showing the other  _shinigami_ the blind lust engulfing Renji at the moment. Half-lidded and unrecognising brown eyes. How hungry he looked.

"That's a good boy," the silver licked a wet trail on his fiery captive's neck, tracing the outline of tattoo there, reaching his other hand to pinch and toy with the lieutenant's hardened nipple, making the gagged one moan and arch into the touch.

Gin released his grip on those bleeding locks, but only so he could run free hands down to finally rest one on Renji's cock head where, lazily, the silver God pressed circles with his palm.

"Don't. Don't touch him!" Byakuya hissed like a cornered and perturbed animal.

Too late. The other  _shinigami_ had simply buckled into the gesture, throwing his head as the motion became full, masturbating strokes, faster, faster until he broke, spending himself yet again into that brutal hand.

All the while Byakuya was unable to look away, breath becoming heavier, feeling the intensity rise beneath his skin, within his very tormented glans. Yet he still suppressed it, thinking he wasn't going to succumb that easily, albeit Renji was making it eternally difficult with the way he was responding.

The  _taichou's_ erection thrummed, his body assaulted by vibrations welling from within him and making his shake outside. He wanted to thrash, to writhe, but could only do the slightest of both as his wrists were secured in place, meeting his knees where the Gods had tied his legs which were conveniently swung over the arms of the inclined chair. He was so open, so ready for any further violation.

"Generous," the silver smiled, eyeing the fluid sticking to his fingers, hatching an idea as he cast a glance at the captain, who was now noticing the God Spear's ready hardness between his legs, mind trying to remove images of the deity sliding that (Byakuya gulped) enormous machine into his  _fukutaichou_.

Gin grinned mischievously.  _'You'll know the full extent of a God's stamina before the night ends'_ , he promised.

"Renji-chan has quite the fantasy running in his head, do you know that?" the Lord asked the black-haired  _shinigami_. "Do you want to know what it is?"

Even before Byakuya could answer, Gin used his  _cleaner_ hand to detach the gag, releasing Renji who was beginning to harden yet again as a continued effect of the aphrodisiacs they plugged into his hole earlier.

" _T-Taichou_ …ah… _taichou_ , please…" the lieutenant immediately gasped, eyes shuttering closed, whining with such need.

Byakuya immediately turned his head away, fists clenching. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing: his adjutant chanting his name over and over. Surely this was not real! Certainly it was the doing of the drugs, no more but  _that_.

_'Why won't you believe it?'_ a mental query the captain ignored.

The silver sauntered over to casually make himself comfortable between the captain's spread legs, fingering the latter's nipple and earning a stuttered gasp and the immediate attention of the captive. Slate gray eyes snapped open, immediately glaring at the smiling God who attempted to kiss him, but the  _shinigami_ promptly avoided.

"S-Stop…get off me!"

"You have no right to order a GOD," and with that, slender fingers tightened around the  _taichou's_ neck like a vice, choking the air out of him until his lips fell open. After which Gin easily thrust his fingers in, depositing onto that tongue what had been left of Renji's cold semen.

"Swallow," deadly, those words and the God's expression as the constricting hand moved to cover his mouth. Fear. Byakuya has never felt anything as trivial as mortal  _terror_. He obeyed, though broke into coughing, unable to take such a  _dirty_ offering in.

The taste and texture disturbed him, made him shudder, even as Gin moved to straddle, rubbing their cocks together with his other hand.

"You're utterly grossed out but you dream about it all the time," he did kiss him gently on the jaw, the shuddering  _taichou_ falling unwillingly submissive. "You need to be a little more honest, really. Your lieutenant isn't the  _only one_ to fantasize getting fucked, is he?"

Byakuya groaned deeply, arching when the tip of his stamen was invaded by the Lord's finger, "What nonsense are you talking about!? Unhand me!"

"Admit it…you imagine being inside your lovely subordinate too don't you?"

The God drove on the point, licking the captain's neck as he'd grudgingly exposed it, more tremors as his yearning body convulsed, his features becoming more and more docile by the minute. Of course the  _shinigami_ was yet to enjoy his first cum, something that might have contributed to this, and as admirable as his resistance was, it was stupid to hold out this long.

"You're already  _very_ hard Byakuya. Do you want me to make you come? You'll hurt yourself like this."

The only reply that rose from the other was panting and more sweet, stuttered gasps and sighs. The noble captain had all but groaned out, before he bit his lip and stopped himself, face lowered to hide his shame under his sweat-slicked locks.

Truth was, his body was aching terribly. He wanted to be released so badly. But then he wouldn't ask that. No. He will not be swayed.

"Still being stubborn…"

"Apparently," someone interjected.

Gin smiled as he turned to see that his lovers were already done and had at last decided to join him.

"Tough case to crack, this one," the silver said to Ichigo as he threw his head back, the other bending down to kiss him, wrapping his smooth arms around the God Spear, pressing his slowly reviving length on the small of the older Lord's back.

Byakuya looked up despite himself, sensing the change in the atmosphere as two powerful presences all but mingled into the mix, seeing that his  _troubles_ would be, certainly, far from over.

Aizen-sama was now looking appreciatively at him, before he'd turned to Renji who was already about to spend himself again, crying "Byakuya- _taichou_!" as his cock quivered, near-spurting its contents. Such a magnificently-painted beauty, this crimson-haired  _shinigami_.

"They're both hard," said the High God, licking his lips, gold brown eyes taking on a hungry gleam as he addressed his fellow Gods. Ichigo had been making out fiercely with his Gin-sama, the other breaking into chuckles, tongue licking the saliva that had leaked in their exchange.

"Ain't that convenient?" the silver grinned. "Now who shall we indulge with first?"

* * *

_**Yuri: *nursing a cold* Happy to update at long last.** _


	6. Pag-ampo (Admitting)

Aizen had said looking at Byakuya, "Seems like the captain will need a bit of  _taming_. Let's play with Renji-chan then…Ichigo?"

The strawberry need not be told twice. He immediately picked through the  _fukutaichou's_ bonds, releasing only what's bound the other to the chair, then uncaringly dragging him to kneel in front of the captain.

"Watch," the God Spear tugged sharply at Byakuya's hair when the latter sought to turn away, forcing him to look as Ichigo took his place behind the captive on the floor, winking at the tensing  _taichou_.

Trust Ichigo to be of equal greed to his Lords, immediately proceeding to pleasure the  _shinigami_ in front of him, loving the way the other shivered and all but collapsed back into his embrace as his hands travelled, palms and fingers squeezing out his primal juices, yelps, cries of pleasure rising.

"I think he needs two more love," spoke the High God, crossing his arms, to which the strawberry all but responded with a finger digging deeply and unrelentingly into Renji's entrance, seeking the gland that instantly made the other sputter into his hand and an excess onto the floor.

"All your fault," Ichigo pouted cutely from where he was kneeling on the floor as he turned to look up at Aizen. "We shouldn't have used  _Frankenstein's_ Medusa Venom. It's terribly effective."

The  _shinigami_ in his arms quivered, heaving deep draughts of air as again, the War God began pumping him into hardness.

Renji half didn't have a choice at it though. Frankenstein was Arcana  _Bente Tres_ , the official Apothecary to the Inner Court. He and his slave  _Talum_ , the demon  _Sebastian_ , having come from Lukedonia and  _Hell_ respectively, worked so awfully well at making aphrodisiacs - some, like the Medusa Venom, can become suicidal, a cause for  _Aral Jinn_. It creates pleasure to an excess it can kill lesser beings, and if not relieved  _properly,_ it can make people go insane with lust. Much like how it has gone on with Renji the last few hours…

Meanwhile Gin-sama had been holding Byakuya in place, the grip tightening and making the captain flinch as he'd struggled to disentangle from the silver's hand, getting roused further by such a libidinous display. But beg for release he did not. The proud  _taichou_ planned to take it as far as he could. How the God Spear wanted to break that resolve.

"You'll give in soon Byaku," the silver licked a trail to the side of his face, tasting sweat and that almost crumbling defiance. To shatter that firmness will be utter joy, and the Lord made it clear as he began probing about that sweet human body, making nipples keen and sliding a lazy palm over the vibrating erection, making Byakuya moan involuntarily…

Aizen suppressed an urge to throw either lieutenant or captain to the floor and rape them, or throw both his beloved on the floor the same way and do with them as he pleased, instead, bending to kiss their strawberry on the lips as a distraction.

"At least  _he_ pleases you in that state," replied the High God, Ichigo reaching lovingly into the motion even as his hands moved to busy themselves, making the crimson-haired  _shinigami_ come another after one deep thrust of the digit, rubbing the pleasure spot dead-on.

Renji screamed, "No…no more!" legs about to give if not for the prompt support of the form kneeling behind him. The two Lords broke their little exchange with Ichigo smiling, steadying the still-shaky  _shinigami_  before him even as the other's head fell craned on the God's shoulder.

"He's back to earth," said the strawberry of the  _fukutaichou_ , snatching at Renji's hair and forcing on him a  _very_ deep kiss, actually eyeing Byakuya, a certain form of wickedness in the way he looked at the other being held by their grinning God Spear.

Aizen-sama raised a hand to halt the strawberry, "That's enough love. You're going to kill him" gently pulling the two apart as he'd noticed how the crimson-haired captive was struggling for breath, Ichigo's lip lock a little too tight, too driven.

"Sorry," the other chuckled, making the High God ruffle his hair sweetly and quite contradictorily to the situation, Gin finally letting Byakuya go on the other end.

"You bastards," growled the captain, feeling a sudden sting at the very roots of his head, running across his skull, making him numb in places there.

Damned if some of his hair hadn't fallen or were torn off by the God's fisting. He felt something harsh and painful, like so many tiny wounds on his scalp, though lesser, than the pain burning his groin below at the moment.

Yet despite that, he felt undisguised pity for Renji: " _T-Taichou_ ," whose voice was begging, suffering as he called out to him.

The captain gritted his teeth. What can he do at this point however? When he himself was so heavily contained?

Someone laughed.

Belatedly he realized it was the God Spear standing beside him, a casual arm thrown over the back of the chair, lounging with his own standing length, not bothered that it seemed to be hard and needing. Impressive these Gods. But curse their stamina for games. Aizen-sama decided to proceed.

"Well…since now it seems you have regained  _some_ of your sense, Abarai-chan, how's about telling your  _taichou_ how you  _truly_ see him?"

The pseudo-request came as a shock to the adjutant, his face and attention suddenly snapping up to meet the ever-annoyingly cold expression on the High God's face.  _He knew!_ He knew of the lieutenant's deep, unconfessed desires…the love he felt for the  _shinigami_ he looked up to as his superior. The very same one tied open before him.

Like the devil's apprentice, Ichigo urged, licking his ear, causing him to shudder, "Tell him Renji."

The crimson-haired  _shinigami_ wanted to fight, in the very least, to get away, but the hold the strawberry had on him was so strong, the effort was reduced to mere imagination. His current state wasn't helping him either; in fact, it was rendering him prone and weak to temptation.

Without Ichigo-sama's bruising hold, he would collapse on his own. Cursed penis was beginning to harden once more, the esoteric lust threatening to sweep him into total madness.

"P-please…" the lieutenant pleaded helplessly, a tear surprisingly running down his cheek as he choked back sobs, brown eyes misting over. "Please. No…He'll hate me. I don't want that…to happen…"

Byakuya only then understood how deeply this all fell to place. His stun was evident as he looked at his  _fukutaichou_ , begging the Gods to stop this, to let them go, watching the determination of a very strong warrior fade to ash in the face of foes who used his desires like common swords of war.

_'Ah, but love and lust_ are  _weapons Byakuya. You just need to know when to wield them and_ how _.'_

Never mind who whispered the eerie statement for it was true. The  _taichou_ shook his head, still in denial however. This can't be happening!

"Admit it lieutenant…" Aizen-sama ordered, but when Renji still begged with a 'no', signalled their silver with a nod.

The kneeling  _shinigami_ watched as Gin-sama pulled his  _Armas_  out of nowhere;  _Shinsou_ materializing as he again grabbed Byakuya's hair sharply, obtaining a pained cry from the other as he bared that neck, sliding his Alpha/Omega blade against the skin found there.

"Nice night for  _blood_ offerings, neh?" the silver licked his lips.

He pressed it but a little in, to the horror of both  _shinigamis_ , letting but the slightest of rubicund slip out of an immediate gash the sharpness made, insignificant to Byakuya perhaps, the way he had already been decorated with pain of this sort in the past, but was magnified a thousandfold in the human body he was in.

It actually hurt him. The coldness of both sword and wielder made his heart thunder in his ears. And here was fear suddenly…

It was unfair! Renji could only swallow as the three held his precious captain hostage, torn whether he should or should not speak what he dared not.

"It's simple really… _that_  or a large gaping slice around your beloved  _taichou_ 's throat?" Ichigo-sama teased, running hot palms over his quaking shoulders, down to the centre of him again and grabbing hold of the organ. Renji gave a stuttered gasp. He heard Byakuya utter something but his hearing seemed to have scattered the same way his sense scattered on the overload of sensation.

Damn strawberry was stroking him again, making him buckle. Renji swallowed. He had no choice. These Gods were serious. He didn't want his captain to die here, and not in this way!

"I desire you  _Taichou_ ," he confessed, even as Ichigo-sama pulled his face up so he may say that clearly to the other. "Ever since I came under your wing…I've  _wanted_ nothing but…" Renji swallowed again. "…you."

Byakuya was entirely shocked.

"Not so hard was it?" said Aizen-sama, pleased, nodding to Gin who withdrew his blade. Just like that, the deadly weapon vanished.

The silver grinned, "Oi, oi…what's wrong Byakuya?"

"You disgust me Renji," was all the  _taichou_ said, eyes cast down, a single stream of blood from the early ordeal down his neck. He clenched his hands from where they were trapped…

Aizen and Ichigo cast a knowing glance at each other. Renji in the same way bowed, defeated, feeling pangs of guilt surfacing, realizing how this would now change everything, his captain's reaction as he'd expected.

It saddened him to hear those words.

_'You disgust me Renji'_ was it really how the other saw him?  _'I'm sorry'_ and he wished it was simple enough to apologize.

Gin-sama frowned, his ever-changing eyes peeking from overhanging bangs, a shade of red in the darkness of the suite. "Aww, that wasn't so nice. He admitted  _that_ to save you, you know. You should be more thankful."

He ran a hand up the captain's erection, massaging the tight spheres of his scrotum.

Byakuya thrashed, "Don't touch me!" but that was more a frustrated reaction as within the Gods could see how his confusion had doubly-mounted, split between unsaid bliss finding out the other felt the same as he felt and sorrow because he knew it's impossible for the feeling to continue. The affair can never be…not from where they were from.

Gin looked at Aizen, a smiling exasperation on his face,  _'This one's tough.'_

Ichigo just listened to them both.  _'It can't be helped then,'_ the High God conceded.

"You're a  _good fukutaichou_ , aren't you? And I'm certain you'd definitely come to your captain's aid when he needs it. Like perhaps to  _release_ him from his present  _burden?_ "

Aizen-sama ran an unexpectedly gentle, almost  _loving_ hand through the redhead's hair, turning the  _shinigami_  to face him, finding tears of agony sliding silently down his face. He found those intricate markings there - those tattoos - rather intriguing. And he loved those lips. How they seemed to have been rendered so beautifully plump like an apple, or so like the sweet persimmons both Gin and Ichigo loved.

Golden brown eyes narrowed. He wanted those lips. Renji seemed to have understood that and felt a racing dread running up his spine.

"How about you  _practice_ first so that you can pleasure your  _taichou_  better later?" a most expected suggestion…one that the crimson-haired  _shinigami_ had no choice but oblige to, as his eyes fell to a widened staring at the cock presented before him. He gulped in again, a massive lump in his throat he couldn't clear away.

"No…" it was Byakuya, incapably watching as the oldest of the Gods slid the length of his penis along the adjutant's lips, smearing pre-cum, before commanding Renji wordlessly to open his mouth.

He did not wish to! But eventually had to as the thing was forced into his mouth when he stuttered, Ichigo having pinched his nipples hard, causing him to gape, of which Aizen-sama took advantage, sliding his stamen into the virgin mouth.

Hips next moved, thrusting, hands gripping through that hair and pushing in his incredibly large machine, still able to address Byakuya personally, "I hope you don't mind if I lay claim to the virginity of your lieutenant's mouth."

The  _taichou_ could all but whine. Gin-sama had resumed his earlier play, stroking Byakuya, fingers kneading through the slit for that blessed evidence of the other's consternations. But such restraint.

"You don't want to come?" asked the God Spear, noticing that, despite being masturbated so  _wonderfully_ , the captain refused to yield. That secretly pissed him off, but only in the slightest. There was another way of going about this one.

"Suit yourself," grinned the silver, stopping to squeeze the base of the captain's cock, procuring a penis ring from somewhere and sliding it to replace the circle of his fingers.

"W-what - aahh!" the  _shinigami_ threw his head back as the metallic object tightened.

"You seem to like  _bearing_ with it better than givin' it up, so let's see how far you can stay, shall we?" he leaned in and licked Byakuya's inner thigh, making the latter shiver, before pushing a finger in, targeting the sweet spot of the captain's pleasures and rubbing it relentlessly.

Byakuya cried out, sweating profusely as an alien sensation crept down his spine and pricked at his senses, rushing to pool below at every twist of the God Spear's finger inside of him. But then it stopped there. The easing sensation went nowhere, finally realising what the other was aiming for: the silver had stifled his release…purposely…

"N-No! Ah! Hah - ahn - hahh…"

So he shall learn how  _things_ should be. "You don't…" Gin-sama pressed his finger in deeper, pushing at the gland, stroking, impaling the stubborn  _shinigami_ with waves of pleasure that was already becoming pain when it came to his cock "…have the right…" the ring tightened around his member, and Byakuya struggled, trying desperately to avoid the invading digit but only causing it to slide deeper inside "…to refuse what a god gives you…"

"Mfp…" Renji's concerned eyes flew over the trembling form of his captain, now being openly exhausted, shaking violently at the onslaught of the silver's toying. Ichigo however, pulled his attention back.

"Worry about your own troubles Renji-chan," crooned the lovely War God, kissing the tears that had escaped down his cheeks as Aizen-sama forced his length all the way in, threatening to choke the crimson-haired  _fukutaichou_.

"Aahh…such a tight, untrained mouth," was all the High God exclaimed before he spilled excessively down that engulfing throat, not needing to pull the captive close as his strawberry had done the job for him, pushing Renji's face in and holding it in place.

"Swallow," deadly and dangerous, this orange-haired deity. It was an order. Hesitatingly, the  _shinigami_ complied, common sense and instinct agreeing however that if he does not do so, he will drown with this bitter-salty concoction flooding his mouth. He knew the Gods would care not at all.

Only after he took all he could was Renji allowed to pull off, falling weakly onto the carpeting, coughing and nearly-throwing up.

"No skill at all," Ichigo pouted, looking down upon the fallen redhead before winking up at the High God, bending in to lick the remnants of his seed left coating his stamen.  _'You should have let me help with this. Didn't you always_ love  _it when both me and Gin-sama-chan pleasured you orally at the same time?'_

Aizen-sama laughed.  _'Such confidence my sweet one,'_ sighing as that wet tongue swirled around the head of his cock. But there was reason for such self-esteem. Only his two beauties could inspire such appetence in the High God, it surprised him sometimes. With that he stopped their youngest. He was becoming dangerously hard again with the ministration.

"That isn't such a bad thing is it?" Ichigo sat back on his heels, spreading his legs to brandish his own length, under practiced self-restraint apparently, enough that it didn't seem to bother him at all.

"I don't want to stray from our  _original_   _purpose_ , my dearest," Aizen-sama all but smiled. And they turned their attentions to the immobile form now prostrated on the floor, panting, apparently still in heat.

"You poor soul…"

Renji felt himself being lifted to his previous position, the strawberry purposely making his glance up in time to see Gin-sama squeezing Byakuya's balls, stroking his cock and making him moan unwillingly. His captain looked so epically  _docile_ , the way he panted, a bevy of exhales and deep groans vibrating from his inner chasms.

"This one won't last very long if we were to remove the ring," and he ran his finger down the side of the  _taichou's_ penis.

Purposely, Gin-sama showed his captive his  _fukutaichou's_ messy face, cum like cake frosting caught all over Renji's features, even sticking to his fiery tresses. "He's had enough practice. Let him have a go at his beloved  _taichou_."

It was to be the other's reward according to the High God as Ichigo dragged Renji over, kneeling him like an offering about to be sacrificed, all dignity stripped, an open vessel yet to be broken. Despite being wrecked and thundered by hindered desires, Byakuya's obvious discord and denial was palpable. He didn't want Renji to touch him.  _That_ however, was not for the  _shinigamis_ to decide.

"Go ahead," and Gin-sama eased the cock ring off, the first drops of release bleeding forth from the oozing cock before them. He guided the  _fukutaichou_  with a steady hand to the nape. "Go ahead," encouraged the silver, his ever-changing eyes more prominent, manifesting the same red for the reason of unbroken lust instead of a calmer shade of sky blue.

"I'm…I'm sorry,  _Taichou_."

"R-Renji…"

It was just like those hot, sleepless nights dreaming of what it was like, what his cold captain would taste like, feel like…the redhead could recall it all now. But then dreams seem to be utterly pointless, as they fail by comparison to the reality he was now looking so closely at.

Truly, the lieutenant was sorry. Because with the way things were going, he would have to transgress, not only for fear of harm, but by his own wants. How ironic to think that an audience of three Gods was what it had to take to actually bring down from his pedestal this  _being_ of such rare and unequal aristocracy. He couldn't believe it was even really true!

"R-Renji…"

The voice came out a little too lewd, as Byakuya's body trembled, the sight of the other unexpectedly wringing the truth from deep within him better than the stimulants still working in his anatomy. This was also something he'd dreamt, wasn't it? But then it still felt so…wrong. He, however, had been rendered useless at resisting, the same way his  _fukutaichou_ had decided not to oppose.

_'He's hopeless,'_  Ichigo mentally chimed, allowing Aizen-sama to enfold him. Gin-sama had straightened and joined them, giving them both a little affectionate kiss and a slap to the buttocks.

_'He'll give…'_ said the silver. Ichigo seemed to want to rub himself over the God Spear and did so lovingly, lacing their fingers together. Gin-sama just had to kiss him again. So adorable.

"You missed me, young one?" the older Lord chuckled.

Aizen-sama just watched. He likewise waited as Renji closed his eyes, leaning in, hands clenching for control from where they were tied behind him, for his first ever taste of his beloved captain...

* * *

**_Yuri: Someone I know very well will be *very*happy. :')_ **


	7. Ang Tuod (the Truth)

"I'm sorry,  _Taichou_. I'm so so sorry..." Renji repeated in supplication, letting the lust rise to his eyes and overpower him, flicking out his tongue to savour the damp hardness of the other breathless  _shinigami_ , wetting the underside to the very tip where he opened his lips and sucked hard, Byakuya breaking into a rhapsody of throaty moans, blushing at the attention.

"R-Renji...Renji - stop!"

The lieutenant's almost blind, entirely hungry licking sought to oppose the order, that ravishing mouth all but continuing on its wicked way, making for this shaft a wet cavern of intense pleasure...pleasure Byakuya was succumbing to slowly, trembling, hips jerking up into the heat.

The Gods grinned.

"Such hot noises," remarked the silver but, thinking that Byakuya's  _pseudo-_ complaints about how all this was wrong will eventually distract Renji, immediately reached a hand to muffle any more of the captain's notions. Or was it more to the inclination of sadism that he did so?

No matter.

He amusedly watched such rage in those slate gray eyes burst from the hushing motion, only to drown in the agony of pleasure as the lieutenant struck a sensitive spot on his organ, to which Ichigo laughed.

The strawberry was being bestowed upon by Aizen-sama a flurry of little kisses and nips but wriggled free, teasingly, engaging the tattooed beauty on the floor with bits of instruction.

"Slowly...slowly…make him  _beg_ for it," the War God trilled into that ear. "Give his balls some attention. And go lower to his anus, don't be afraid. They always like it  _there_  when you flick your tongue in."

To Byakuya's horror, Renji unconsciously followed those words, releasing his cock head with a 'pop', sliding his tongue  _lower_  to those once-hidden places, leaving trails of saliva, slicking the skin, his breath warm and tickling, making the captain heave and sigh, eyes rounding when Renji found his budding entrance and turned his attentions there.

The  _taichou_ shuddered. His body shook to the very core, bucking which only brought him closer to that touch.

Just what the Gods wanted, for the noble head to slowly become vulgar about his hidden and unquenched desires. Speaking of which, the High God not appreciating how Ichigo had left him hanging, sauntered over to the youth, effortlessly straightening his form by an arm to continue where they had left off.

"You're impatient today," grinned the strawberry, allowing the older God to hold him and kiss, for the latter's lips to find those places where he was keen and sensitive and bring him back to the mood from there.

"You're right. I can't wait any longer," Aizen-sama all but whispered, voice rich with lust above the minute sounds both  _shinigamis_ were making, lifting one of Ichigo's legs up to expose his own damp entrance and...slam straight in.

"A-ah-aaahhhhhhhh…so  _big_!" the youth could not help but exclaim as the length penetrated all the way through, before Aizen-sama pulled it a bit out only to ram right in again, sheathing his machine; their Ichigo's inner chasm, a warm envelope that took him his size just right and tightly.

Gin-sama's eyes narrowed at the display, his own erection thrumming suddenly, only then realizing that he himself needed to release. He turned to the captain he had in his grip, now sinking deeper as his bound  _fukutaichou_ worked on his cock below, slapping his tongue, lips and yes, teeth even, everywhere his hands could not get to at the moment.

The silver let Byakuya go. The  _taichou_ had his eyes clenched tight, lost, writhing as Renji's every suck brought him closer and closer. He arched. Gin-sama caught him by the hair immediately, impatiently turning that disoriented face to meet his hard, pulsing member.

"I also would like to stake claim on your virginity…here," and the Lord did not allow for any more debates, pushing his large dick into that mouth, only giving Byakuya a moment to get used to his size before moving as he wanted, no matter of control whatsoever.

Ichigo groaned before crying out, "Hnngg - that's it! Ah! Deeper!" which was an encouragement to them all: Renji pushed his tongue into his captain's hole the same time Aizen and Gin both ravished the ones they were thrusting into.

The strawberry collapsed, helplessly gripping what's still visible of the chair's arms where they had tied Byakuya, careful for his knees not to buckle lest he fell onto the crimson-haired  _shinigami_ now between his legs. His own unhandled length bobbed, drawing near the small of Renji's back with every shove forcefully generated by Aizen-sama's hips, until the head was already poking the other's nape, smearing his pre-given juices.

Blessed friction! Ichigo grabbed a handful of those fiery locks for some manner of nonsensical anchorage as he rubbed himself there, riding his High God's push, leaning in when at last he couldn't take it anymore and coming, spilling his warm and generous cum on the tattooed back of the lieutenant, painting the other's skin a shade of thick, rich whiteness.

Renji shivered, moaning where he had now again locked his lips around his  _taichou_ 's cock.

Still drugged and high on pleasure, as his Lord continued to pound into him, the strawberry reached a finger and twisted it into Byakuya, "Here's your first taste of your captain's seed. Uhn...Your reward," and doing all of them a favour by causing the dark-haired captive to explode in utter bliss finally, the last of the proverbial straw, his lips in turn clenching around Gin-sama who climaxed into his mouth at the suction, the other God holding that head closely, burying himself deep to the base of his erection inside. Aizen came but a second after his silver, again coating his War God's insides with much fluid, making the latter moan and pant, feeling so happily full.

An excess of moans reached the heavens by the time they were all done, the sounds but settling in gently against moist skin and heavy breathing.

By instinct, both  _shinigamis_ had swallowed, taking in all that they were given, coughing but keeping the secretions in when they were at last allowed to pull off. But little slivers escaped, Renji licking at the trail on the corner of his lips, hair falling beautifully down half his face as he stared at his captain from behind the crimson shroud.

Byakuya was a rendered mess, lips trembling and swollen from the earlier onslaught, slightly parted, his overall features misted over. He had on him the evidence of the rape, the silver's seed staying smeared in places, plastered like some form of shameful proof which rendered the disgraced captain immobile.

Truly, he was in disbelief. To be brought  _this_ low, becoming a mere receptacle for Gin-sama's need as he unwillingly spread his legs for his own adjutant below and eventually coming into him. The captain choked back a sob.

The most disappointing part was that he had  _revelled_ in it, enjoying every ounce of the act. He liked how it all felt. Gin consoled him with a pet to the hair, "There, there Byaku. Just learn to accept it. It will be  _better_ that way." But those words were simple mockery wrapped in sweetness. The captain shuddered...

"Fast learner, this one," Aizen addressed his two recuperating loves who both nodded at the sentiment.

Sparing no time, Ichigo reached for Renji again, bringing him back into his embrace and kissing the spot where he had earlier ejaculated, tasting his own  _self_ there.

"Shi-shit, Ichi-sama please," Renji begged as the God began to rekindle earlier flames, stroking his neglected cock so the  _shinigami_ remembered that he had  _not_ yet _come_  like the rest of them with the efforts just a few minutes earlier. Damn, he couldn't even touch himself because of these wretched fastenings! "Please my Lord, wait!"

The War God's answer was an obvious 'no' as he all but began tormenting the crimson-haired one again, fingers travelling to roll those perked up nipples between the balls of his digits, tugging, pinching, causing Renji to yelp and mewl, throat vibrating with delicious, helpless noises as the lieutenant bit his lip, crying out mercy when at last he seemed unable to take it. To which Ichigo-sama only responded with further strokes and teases, taking that cock into his hand so he may play with it, but choosing to stifle the climax with a hard squeeze at the base, bobbing it so a desperate Byakuya could see the effects of his  _little_ gestures.

"Damn - haahh-ahh...Ichigo-sama!" It wasn't helping, all this verbal colour. The captain was feeling himself getting aroused again, and fast. Gin noted that with one of his evil chuckles.

"Looks like Renji-chan isn't the only _shinigami_ who's… _quick_ to the  _point_ ," he commented eyeing the  _two's_ erections beautifully coming to life once more, the beating veins evident if you looked closer enough. Not that they were ever limp or dead cold since the beginning of this  _moresome_. The aphrodisiacs guaranteed that the pleasure will never let them both go, after all.

Aizen laughed. But then he shifted, leaning in to run a lazy but appreciative palm over Renji's body as Ichigo gladly continued to taunt it with his own caresses.

_'Isn't it about time we brought everything to light?'_ the High God mentally passed on the suggestion, intent on Byakuya's admission, something of course the other two Lords agreed upon immediately.

The  _taichou_ , noticing how Aizen had lingered to rubbing a defenceless Renji by the tender ring of his anus, asked in a gasping voice, "What are you...doing?"

The  _fukutaichou_ sighed, lips parting as he gave forth a broken rosary of rapturous exhales. The older of the Gods seemed to be inspecting his body, "Very proportioned muscles. Fine skinned. Smooth enough. Luscious  _enough…_ "

"What are you doing?!" Byakuya again repeated, this time, giving greater effort to his admonition, yet only to fall into moaning as Gin all but reached a hand simply and squeezed the tender head of his erection, mind not able to decide which was worst: getting aroused like this or seeing Renji getting excited by the two Gods who had him in their charges.

Aizen-sama made a show to the captain, kissing the crimson-haired  _shinigami_ in genuine mouth-rape fashion, making the latter go limp in his hold before passing on the gesture to the waiting strawberry.

"What do you think?" the High God then asked the youth. "Will he make a suitable candidate? How do you think will he look in  _Citadelian_ robes?"

Byakuya audibly and obviously gasped. His revolt and apparent tension was prominent as he stared at the Lord, who turned to him with a stunningly gorgeous smile, "I'm actually considering something  _Taichou_. Maybe after this, I'll bring your second-in-command  _home_ with  _us_."

Aizen was...Aizen was…

The captain's mind was immediately gripped with panic at the thought. Aizen was...no! He could not be serious!

"Looks like someone doesn't want you to do that..." Gin-sama in his lovely sing-song voice eyed his two, Ichigo bending over like a vampire, running a moist tongue on his plaything's neck, tracing the lines marked there by ink.

Byakuya's expression changed from pain to pain, the reality sinking in that unless he did something...Renji's smile...his voice...his everything...was in danger of being stolen away, far from his reach.

Ichigo-sama moved them both so that the  _fukutaichou_ was on the floor with him again, "I'm taking him. I want him broken in before we bring him to the Citadel."

"Of course love," it was the God Spear who agreed. "It's not like  _he_ cares about what will happen, isn't that right Byakuya?"

No, the  _taichou_  did care. He cared too much, in fact. It was easy to read in the way he gritted his teeth and glared and fought within. He cared. More than that...he  _loved_ the other in all honesty that the idea of losing him  _this way_ was a thing that actually brought up his hidden fears. It scared him the most.

He looked up with pleading eyes at the Gods who held them at their mercy.

"Aizen-sama…please..."

Ichigo licked his lips, nodding in approval, hearing those strained words fall. He'd now eased his constricting hand to let just a bit of the other's climax out. They've almost won this round. All that was needed was for the captain's pride to crumble entirely as he admits the  _truth_. The High God fisted Renji's hair, showing the adjutant's aroused state to Byakuya.

"Will you still deny that you  _don't_ want him?" The Lord needed him to look at the other's lost expression, the way the  _fukutaichou_  was so engrossed now and wrapped in heady need. "Say no and I'll carry him with us to the Citadel. He'll make a good _Arcana_...or a  _better_ sex slave - whichever he becomes first."

That was the final blow. He couldn't picture this end for Renji. His heart ached at the mere idea. He wanted to scream  _'enough!'_

Byakuya bowed his head in defeat. "No."

Aizen quirked a brow, "Beg pardon  _captain_?"

Byakuya shook his head, even as the silver again extended his hand and pumped his cock to readiness, "N-No…don't...don't take Renji away."

This time, he accepted the ministration. He moaned into the grip that tightened around his member, made those docile sounds while finally admitting with his very soul that he was enjoying himself here, and that what would make it more  _perfect_ was to be completely emptied into his  _fukutaichou_. Byakuya had fantasized about it, longed for it, craved for it enough that he felt he should be condemned to Hell for feeling this way towards his own subordinate. He needed him. Like an endless hunger, an unstoppable thirst...

"And why, may I ask?" Aizen-sama left the toying to Ichigo as he pushed the issue further, balancing a hand on his hip as he stared the other  _shinigami_ down.

"He's my  _fukutaichou_ ," Byakuya conceded.

"Is that all?"

The noble head bit his lip, hard, drawing blood and drawing himself to his own senses, head still bowed and hidden under a mop of black hair, "I…want him."

That wasn't enough.

Gin fisted the captain's hair again, making him stare straight into the fully stimulated form of his long-beloved as Ichigo made that body beg and throb, reaching a hand below, fingers already parting the outer folds of the redhead's entrance, ready to penetrate the tightness there.

Renji was held again in the same way by Aizen-sama, making every subtle reaction to the strawberry's touches visible.

"Louder Byakuya- _taichou_ ," the God Spear forced. "Say it clearly so we  _can all hear you_." Aizen-sama was waiting with narrowed golden brown eyes.

"I want him!" Byakuya repeated as he panted. "Please…I want Renji. Give him back to me!"

Those words cut through the redhead's intoxication and snapped him back to earth, looking up, stunned, at the seething form of his captain, who was more dismally angry at himself now for taking  _this long_ to tell him the  _truth_.

"Ah, finally," Gin laughed, letting Byakuya go with a kiss and walking over to join his fellow Lords.

With that the game was done. The High God stopped his beloved strawberry with a hold upon his shoulder, Ichigo of course quickly understanding and taking his own hands  _off_ their captive redhead. Immediately, he came into the silver's arms when the latter gestured for him, loving the way the other's embrace wound around him.

The strawberry didn't have qualms about stopping, no, not in the slightest. All this was his idea to begin with after all, wasn't it? He couldn't be happier...

Both  _shinigamis_ were quiet, stuck on the moment, Renji staring down but seeing nothing - not the carpeting, the obvious spots left by their pleasuring there...not even his spread legs and strained erection. His captain wanted him! His captain…the fact didn't seem to be sinking in.

As for Byakuya, he had fallen still, physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted it seemed…

"I'm sorry," the captain apologized with a low voice, making his subordinate look up at him.

" _T-Taichou…_ " and Renji smiled secretly to himself, casting his eyes low again, feeling happy somehow. "It's all right." Indeed. The confusion was over. The ordeal was over. Or was it?

"Now for their rewards?" Ichigo-sama leaned a head back over his nudging Gin-sama's shoulder so he can look at Aizen and whisper. "Surely, this isn't the  _end_ of it?" Still more room for other conniving thoughts.

The High God was eyeing Byakuya who was still hiding his shame under his damp tresses, despite what he just said, what he earlier confessed, a palpable intention to release him from his constraints now evident.

The Lord pronounced the verdict for them all, "Let's let him finish the task."

* * *

**_Yuri: Done. With a fever and updating, hehehe. :')_ **


	8. Birhen (Virgin)

The Gods made short work of their restraints and they had been released, thrown on the bed as the three lounged on the couch nearby, Ichigo already a picture of breathless enthusiasm, grinding on top of the silver as Aizen-sama held him, giving the opportunity for the two younger Lords to cavort and kiss, exchanging heat with touches, tongues…

But the High God kept his eyes on the two  _shinigamis_ , watching. Even as he himself caressed the other two bodies before him, running appreciative palms over one or the other's skin.

The  _Taichou_ looked at Renji who blushed at his intent gaze, his body and all its nakedness displayed. The dim light did little to hide his beautiful form, strengthened by challenge and sculpted by combat. Breath-taking, that the black-haired superior couldn't help but bite his lip, gunning on his patience a bit more.

" _T-Taichou…_ "

Byakuya seemed to have paused in hesitation, although in truth he had always sought for this opportunity, to peel off the dividing wall between them, peeling off his  _fukutaichou's_ clothes in the process. He had always been so fascinated by those tattoos, and had imagined how it was like to trace them with his tongue, his hands, his fingertips. To get his second-in-command all riled up before he smashed through him, merging in ecstasy.

A lovely delusion. Aizen-sama sighed from where he was though.

_"Remember, shinigami,_   _what will happen if you don't auspicate your love,"_ the Lord mentally chided, causing Byakuya's heart to skip, but he concealed that immediately. He need not be reminded. Still, he was undecided. He was actually worried for his lieutenant.

"Renji…do you…even have any experience in  _this_?" there, he asked, and this time he did allow his heart to skip a beat.

His  _fukutaichou's_ blush deepened, an indicative answer to his question, further adding to Byakuya's own nervousness. Aizen-sama smiled from where he was, about to move but then choosing to rest back down again when his two loves crowded him either side, rubbing themselves on him like graceful kittens, Ichigo in particular, already moving to straddle, preparing himself to be mounted by both his older Gods…

"No _Taichou_ ," Renji replied after a moment's pause. "...I've been reserving...myself for you."

Byakuya couldn't believe this admission. He reached a hand and ran it appreciatively over the ridges he'd found on that gorgeous form, feeling his  _fukutaichou_ heave and sigh, trembling beneath his fingertips. The member between the redhead's legs perked up, wanting some attention, on which Byakuya did not disappoint. The hand moved lower and gripped, but tenderly, moving to stroke the length.

"…so have I," the captain said.

It was the lieutenant's turn to be shocked. His brown eyes seemed to have misted over, looking at the gorgeous and smiling face of the  _shinigami_ before him. A faint colour touched his  _taichou's_ cheeks, telling him that admitting that was also awkward on the other's part but he just had to say it.

" _Taichou…_ "

It was an instauration of a relationship torn by selfish denials. No more. Byakuya reached for Renji in the light, giving heed to his own needs as he caressed the other lovingly, bringing their lips together in a mix of heat, the sheets rustling, the bed making little sounds.

So he would be breaking a virgin, and behind the dark-haired  _shinigami's_ head, he was a bit troubled. How would they do this? He  _knows_  the process  _theoretically_ but has never had any actual application of them before.

_'Calm down Byakuya...'_ Aizen's voice, smiling, audible though the source of which was unseen, above the near-blinding haze of the impending union.  _'Just do as I say...'_

Byakuya hoisted Renji above him, shocking the redhead, but accepting the position and kneeling, situating himself conveniently over his lover's cock. His  _taichou_ was large...and it somehow put a slight stab of fear in Renji's heart. But he was excited enough that he seemed to be transfixed. He had so longed to be connected with this being beneath him...However they both knew that they had to take it slowly.

"Lovely," Byakuya murmured, once again reaching to touch, the ball of his digits ghosting over the taut skin of Renji's thighs, hand massaging the spheres of his subordinate's sac, finding them as attentive as the member above.

The adjutant threw his head back - this was torture! And his body seemed to shrink into that one single place. The heat had nothing to do with the aphrodisiacs anymore; this was the real thing. It was the warmth of what they each felt for the other...

Preparations were necessary. Aizen-sama hummed from where he was how Byakuya should be generous and directed him to a box in a dresser nearby. With his other free hand, the  _taichou_ reached for it, the contents revealed to be an ornate jar of sorts, to which it was Ichigo who passed on a mental picture of what it was: a soothing salve made by their Apothecary _Arcana_ , Frankenstein...best to alleviate the discomfort Renji would certainly be feeling next.

Byakuya made a note to ask the Lords, if he could later, how these contrivances actually got here in the first place, but for now, he was busy touching, familiarizing the curves on his adjutant, as if the mere caresses served to pry the other's soul to the surface. Which it sort of did, Renji unravelling, as he buckled to that hand, skin becoming slick that he was unable to notice much of the goings-on around him, reducing the world to nothing more but snippets and his  _taichou's_ pumping fingers curled firmly around his member.

Ichigo had begun moving, impaled unto the High God...Gin was poised behind him, preparing to make an insertion of his own appendage into the same entrance...a lid popped somewhere...only belatedly did Renji realize where it was when Byakuya's coated digits reached, touching his virgin orifice.

The crimson-headed  _shinigami_ gasped, eyes which had fallen closed somewhere a while ago snapping open to look down.

" _T-Taichou..._ what…?"

"I have to stretch you further," Byakuya was himself panting. "We need to do this right so I don't hurt you."

So it was indeed going to hurt. But haven't the Gods been fingering him earlier? But Renji figured it out on his own: those little slips were not enough, were they?

The  _fukutaichou_ swallowed, licking his parched lips before nodding. He bent over and held on as Byakuya made his first delve into that hole, one digit pushed gently in, causing the other to pitch, instantly clutching at him, hands to his  _taichou's_ shoulders clenching as his chasm did to the finger. The sensation was still weird and he couldn't explain it really. Somehow, the fact that the drugs were wearing off was making a  _ton_ of difference.

"Aahhnn-ahhh-ah-haah…!"

Nonsensical, all this. It was a worship of sighs and moans and sweat all over again.

"Relax…" Byakuya whispered, as he all but twisted the second finger in, making more room for him later on.

Definitely different. Renji cried out this time, feeling himself stretch. He was crucified with the sensation, could do nothing but hold on, his body tensing despite his attempts to calm it down. But he was getting wetter, especially when Byakuya repositioned him slightly so he can better sink in his fingers.

"I'm...dying!...

" _Taichou_!"

It was the deep thrust that Byakuya made that had Renji groaning out loudly, flinging his own rich noises to blend with the raucous sounds made by the three Gods  _somewhere_.

"Are you all right?" Byakuya could hear his own craving hunger thick in his voice, desperate but seemingly able to still stop himself. Renji did not move, the fingers still buried deep in him, before he turned his face up to meet his lover's, eyes half-lidded and heavy.

He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find his voice. Byakuya answered that with a kiss, asserting his ownership and thrusting his tongue in, digits moving at the same time, the other hand now acting to pry the entrance further open.

Renji cringed, and would have broken off but Byakuya simply locked him into place, finding that spot Aizen-sama voicelessly directed him to and rubbing that, making the other shudder instantly.

That was a good spot as Renji seemed to have relaxed, opening to him, the inner flesh of his lower regions loosening with every move the dark-haired  _shinigami_ made on that spot.

"Better?" Byakuya asked, breaking off.

Teary-eyed and in such disarray, Renji pleaded, finding this unbearable…

"In me...please…take me"

_'You know what to do...'_

Byakuya could not see the Gods, the beating of his heart making it hard to focus on other things, especially after Renji's sweet request. Yes. He  _knew_  what to do. Instinct was enough for this one. He rolled them again.

The  _shinigami_ gave his length a tug and two, showing its strength to Renji who gulped, but spread his legs willingly, panting in anticipation. His hands had found the sheets and held bruisingly unto them, looking like a lost red idol.

"I'm putting it in," Byakuya whispered, and before Renji could react, slipped his larger cock in, instantly replacing the fingers he had pulled out a short while ago. Damn, the lubrication was apparently not enough, the captain forgetting to add more…

"H-hurts...please,  _Taichou_! S-Slowly!"

The superior paused. He looked the other down, noticing the slight twitch to Renji's own machine, the strain attacking the hole as it began to stretch. He had just barely gotten the head in, and it was already met by such heat, heat that drove the captain's senses to madness.

He moved in again, parting those lower lips with the head of his dick, catching Renji when the other was to reach his hands and stop him perhaps. He rolled them again, putting his adjutant on top.

Renji gasped, a stuttered cry escaping his lips as the motion caused him to slide down on the shaft, impaled for the first time. Byakuya gritted his teeth, grabbing hold of those hips and pulling his crimson-haired lieutenant down, meeting the move with his own thrust up.

With a broken scream from the other and a growl all his own, the first connection was sealed, Byakuya buried to the base in his trembling  _fukutaichou_ …

They paused. Each  _shinigami_ tried to even out their breathing, Renji slumping slightly at the instant pain that shot up his spine. Byakuya noticed his lieutenant's shaft, nearly flagging…"Renji…" and he turned his attentions to the cock

Pushing himself up, the captain grabbed the section behind his lieutenant's knee to spread that leg aside, as he pumped him, the redhead springing back to swollen life, writhing, feeling his superior beginning to move  _inside_...

The black-haired  _shinigami_ had slung one of Renji's legs up over one shoulder this time, pushing it down with him as he bent in to again have his bottom share in a kiss, muffling any further arguments and hesitations as he slowly, slowly began to pace.

Thank goodness Renji was beginning to release around him, though apparently now he was beginning to bleed, Byakuya breaking into a steady rhythm of hard thrusts this round, pulling and then shoving back in again as their tongues danced and mingled. He remembered that spot, and altered the position ever slightly, hitting it right on the first try.

Renji arched, matted tresses falling, hands finding the sheets and fisting at them again. There it was once more, the insistent rubbing against his sweet core that heightened all his pleasures to near delirium.

"Does...it hurt?" hissed Byakuya, finding himself harder as he now pummelled into his lieutenant.

Of course it did. How could it not? But a lovely sensation was beginning to numb and drown the  _fukutaichou_ enough that he couldn't seem to care anymore. It  _did_ hurt. But at the same time, it felt soo good…

"M-More  _Taichou_! Faster!" for a virgin he was certainly too enthusiastic, demanding, yet still afraid to move on his own, feeling his insides raw and burn as if fire had run its course there, allowing his captain's pounding to carry him instead.

Renji bled. He could feel the fluid's egress; a baptism into him becoming Byakuya's. But it did not matter. This was the closeness he had longed for, that  _they_ had both longed for from each other. So come Hell or high water, the  _fukutaichou_ wanted... _more_ , breaking loose enough to pull his beloved into his trembling embrace, the other not slacking, continuing to take his adjutant as the other continued to take him into himself.

No more words...as all there was left were sounds of exaltation, of need, pure and simple in its form, becoming carnal and even more animalistic with every successful shove.

The passion mingled with the Gods' own, as they were busying themselves in the same manner, nearly over the edge as they moved in familiar unison, Aizen and Gin once again ensconced in their delectable strawberry, taking him in the same ungentle manner but just as their youngest  _preferred_ …

The position was not enough. Byakuya somehow wanted more of his beloved, playing on natural greed, once more manoeuvring Renji, hoisting him again on top and impaling him down. It was too much! The  _fukutaichou_ cried, holding on, gripping his  _taichou's_ shoulders as he buried his face there, ashamed for being so vocal.

Byakuya growled, "Come" grinding upwards, slamming hard until…until…

" _Taichou_!"

Renji spurted, climaxing between them, the release triggering the captain's own reserves and at last spending himself in the same way deep within that body. Such violent heaven. As Byakuya tumbled with the bodily explosion, he blindly bit down on his  _fukutaichou's_ neck, leaving his mark on the beautiful skin there, over the tattoo. The redhead cringed, but unconsciously pulled his lover close as they both continued to orgasm, bliss having long-overtaken their senses, literally rendering them helpless with its heat. Time seemed to have paused.

"I...love you..."

They collapsed.

Byakuya took Renji into his arms as the latter panted down to earth, a mess no less than he was, the battlefield having been survived. He took note of how those sticky tresses looked, plastered like so much scarlet onto the tattooed skin of his  _fukutaichou_.

Akin to the other  _real_ red  _evidences_ on Renji's body - the bleeding hickey he'd left, and the probable stickiness of blood mixed with semen that he could feel lower as his adjutant repositioned, to allay the slight tinge of pain now washing in as an aftermath. Renji would be sore in many places after this definitely.

"I should've...taken it a little easy on you," the captain apologized. To his surprise, the other just smiled.

"It's all right," said Renji. "I always knew you'd never be gentle on me. Aren't you every day?"

This time, Byakuya blushed, though quickly, like a defensive, tucking it away. He never really thought much that other people would actually think of him as harsh or vicious. He was just being himself. Although it was unlike him to not be able to stop his motions earlier. That was a new side to him.

He had just discovered he could be reckless in passion.

"Sorry."

It was all he could say. Something the redhead just chuckled weakly at, burying his face on the junction he'd found between his  _taichou's_ neck and shoulder.

The superior  _shinigami_ kissed him on the hair, before staring straight up to the ceiling, at the little murals and paintings and carved effigies there. If he had the time for it, he could've said that they were lovely. For now, he was content.

As for the  _fukutaichou_ , he was likewise just too happy to ponder on anything else.

"Don't sleep off just yet…"

The voice gave them a start and both  _shinigamis_ cursed, eyes snapping open when they would have otherwise fallen shut. How could they have totally  _forgotten_ that they were not at all alone in the splendid room? Aizen-sama had walked over, appearing to be entirely satiated now, joined by his two splendid consorts in each arm.

"Done Byaku?" Gin-sama smiled, breaking off from under the High God's wing, taking seat beside the  _taichou_ on the bed.

"Yes," came the reply with an accompanying gulp, the black-haired  _shinigami_ wetting his lips a bit fretfully.

Renji stayed where he was, an eye out and wary of the three Gods who were again surrounding them. Somehow it felt as if it wasn't over yet. And that was exactly true.

"Ah!"

The redhead was surprised when Ichigo pulled him up, a sudden rush of pain down his lower back making him hiss. The strawberry took him into his embrace, tongue flicking out to lap at the bite mark Byakuya had left. Renji remembered earlier and shivered, succumbing easy to the simple gesture, as the  _taichou_ watched, ceased by the silver's hand when he almost, perhaps instinctively, moved to stop the God. Aizen-sama could only laugh in amusement.

"It was well-played. A bit more gently perhaps considering it was your  _fukutaichou's_ first…" the High God commented.

"I-Ichigo-sama!" Not again! The War God was toying with the body, aiming to start a brand new fire.

The God Spear chuckled, and moved his hand from where it was, lower. "You know what will happen right?" he spoke to Byakuya. "You can decide who becomes uke or seme later on in your relationship, but as a piece of advice, let it  _never_ be a  _one-way_  thing that way you won't be  _unfair_ to Renji-chan."

The  _taichou_ had a feeling he'd find out what that meant in a bit, and the expression on the three Gods' faces, particularly that of their  _Leader_  promised a full lesson on it.

Aizen-sama bent down and touched Byakuya's ankle, the palm warm, no, hot as was the intentions in his eyes. Only then did the  _taichou_ realize he was parched, the fire burning in those the High God's golden eyes scorching. He couldn't swallow the nervousness in his throat.

"Your turn… _Captain_."

* * *

[Uploaded for Yuri by Kendama-bot][10/25/2013 2:55AM]


	9. Akon (Mine)

Byakuya had never felt so violated than in the hands of the Gods, Ichigo-sama and Aizen-sama both holding him down, parting his legs wide and driving lubricated fingers in to stretch the tight ring of his asshole. He moaned and cried out, toes curling, shaking his head in an obvious plea of ceasing though the relentless Gods could care less and lesser.

His  _fukutaichou_  knelt in front of him, in the arms of the equally ruthless silver, first fellated then pummeled, fucked hard that he was bleeding again, though it also appeared like Renji had likewise crossed the bridge past caring, fondled to a degree of helplessness, enslaved to the pleasure and pain he was both getting.

Every now and then, Gin-sama bent his captive down to suckle at the captain's cock, though Aizen denied Byakuya any further release, squeezing the base of his erection tightly, rendering the other frustrated and nearly-insane with lust.

"That's enough," the oldest Lord nodded to Gin as he'd felt the inner chasms of the  _Taichou's_  ass loosen, fingers finding the hard nipples on Byakuya's chest and pinching, making the bound one arch and cry out again.

"Who knew your captain could be  _this_  lewd?" Gin-sama tormented Renji by pumping him hard, before he guided his tattooed prisoner to the give by which the other  _shinigami_ would swallow him up.

When the redhead felt the tip of his penis touch Byakuya's entrance, he nearly went mad, the silver holding him in place. So like the young one to be impatient. But it wasn't time yet.

Aizen-sama laughed. Ichigo just shook his head. Both held a wrist and knee of Byakuya, parting the _taichou's_  legs further, their own cocks engorged and literally just inches away from his face.

So rapable. Renji begged.

"Please…"

"Please what?" the God Spear drawled, squeezing the head of the lieutenant's penis to torment him some more.

Byakuya was panting heavily, anus clearly clenching, body yearning as he waited for the inevitable, feeling an honest mix of fear and excitement, of dread and want, black hair plastered to his forehead, down his neck, his shoulders. He couldn't form the words but his eyes entreated, for Renji - for _anyone_! - in the circle they were trapped in now to give him his release.

"Let me fuck him," the redhead implored, as if reading his superior's desires, a clear match to his own inner restlessness.

Aizen-sama gave Byakuya another lingering stroke, their strawberry once more sinking his fingers to stab at the _Taichou's_  source of pleasure and make him wail, almost coming if not for the High God's immediate postponement of it.

The torture seemed too good to look at: two bodies at the mercy of them three, panting and stuttering to their will. But the youngest Lord also knew that this would already become too painful the longer it ran. He motioned at both his lovers.

Aizen-sama laughed again. He bent over to kiss their youngest, their tongues twining, the High God passing a mental note to Gin-sama.

The silver shoved Renji forward. "Fuck him. And make it  _hard_ ," was his order.

He wouldn't really have needed to say so. As he let Renji loose from his grip, the  _fukutaichou_  attacked his captain with a straight stab in, all the way to the hilt, no warning, no regard, blinded by the desires welling up within, muddling his brain.

Byakuya screamed, feeling his insides shred, but was held down tightly by the older Gods as he instinctively tried to shy away. He thrashed, completely undone, his position and stature in life all burned down to crisp cinders at the onslaught of his own need.

Then Renji moved and it was another thing altogether, the gyrating motion brought about by his adjutant's hips making it hard for thoughts to form, or for any sense of awareness to complete itself. It hurt, making Byakuya bite down and bend, then cry out in an arch, throwing his head. Adorable. Aizen-sama just couldn't help himself. The scent and sight of blood was close to an apéritif, only serving to enhance the hunger in all of them.

He grasped at the captain's hair and turned his head to him, "Here," and offered his own engorged erection for the  _shinigami_  to  _enjoy_.

There was a bit of recoil, before Byakuya resigned to his fate and tearfully opened his mouth, at which point the High God began to pound in as if it were the very ass he was fucking with his length. The captain was deep-throated, the same way he was deeply rammed into below.

"That's a good boy," Gin-sama grinned, moving on top of Renji again and…

"Ah!" it surprised the lieutenant, but he did not slacken even as he felt the God Spear's length penetrate him from behind once more, parting his knees so that he could do his captain better while, at the same time, allow the silver to get inside, knowing it would hurt from both ends if he wouldn't, flinching as it is already.

The oldest Lord next removed himself, slipping out of Byakuya's wet mouth, only to twist the latter to meet with Ichigo's hardness, the orange-haired God more than happy to shave his own shaft into the captain's throat, choking him again. The  _Taichou_  closed his eyes, more tears slipping loose, saliva escaping as he tasted the precum coating his tongue.

He was dying! So much, so much!

"Cum time," Gin-sama laughed, eyes of a devil's shade as he thrust over and over into the redhead who in turn thrusted over and over into his  _Taichou_.

The adjutant could feel it, a building sensation from within, the sign of his cumming and, this time, no one would stop it. He braced himself.

"Ah Renji!" Byakuya fisted his hands, wanting to find some manner of anchor by which to save himself but could not; not until both Aizen and Ichigo guided his fingers to grab at their cocks.

He knew what this meant.

The captain pumped his captors in time, moving along with the rhythm of their collective pleasure, not realising he had also began to meet Renji's shoves, body aching for the release he had been denied many times over earlier.

"Oh GODS!"

That was a good expression, the high and mighty Byakuya Kuchiki drooling for his climax as he got ravaged over and over by a lesser being, too stunning it would be enough for some eternal preservation. Yet the Gods knew that to hold them like this forever would just be utterly cruel, and that would eventually mean the death of two so amusing.

As if it were agreed, both the High God and the God of War came, their mixed and generous fluids getting at Byakuya's face, hands, shoulders, sticking to his hair, some getting to his open mouth as he likewise screamed his orgasm, inner chasms clamping around Renji and enough to send his lieutenant over the edge, a hearty cry also escaping his trembling lips, eyes shuttering closed and tightly.

Gin was the last to finish, a simple bite down unto the  _shinigami's_  neck as he groaned unto the skin, leaving another fresh mark as his hot balm coated the redhead's insides to the overflowing.

Time, again, was at a standstill. Everyone panted as the heat dissipated bit by bit, the steam and mist clouding brains slowly settling, lowering, an aftermath of satiated limbs as they each caught their breathing and relaxed, feeling droplets of sweat ease down.

Only then did Byakuya come into the full terms of his embarrassment, tearful that he had been reduced this day into nothing more but a creature for pleasure, feeling his insides numb, as if Renji's cock was still hammering it, even as the latter had already withdrawn and was now looking down with sad eyes at his bruised  _Taichou_.

"I…" Renji could not bring himself to say anything.

In truth, he couldn't say anything. He felt as if he had transgressed and gone too far this time. The three Gods fell silent as the two tried again to realize what had just happened to them.

" _Taichou_ , I…"

"It's all right," Byakuya found his voice, through dried lips he was now wetting with his tongue, the tears slipping free from the eyes he had sought to cover with the back of his hand.

Renji gently removed that hand so he may look at his captain's face.

"I'm sorry," there...he had said it. "I love you."

To his surprise, the superior  _shinigami_  reached his sticky hand, his sinful hand to touch his lover's face. They both looked like they had done battle, not only with their restless desires but with themselves as well. The Gods had only been the catalyst for this.

"No," said the captain. "I…love you."

It amused both the older Gods, pleased Ichigo-sama no less, that after the exchange of vows, the two kissed, and sealed their new-found realities with this gesture. Things will certainly change from here onwards. But they no longer had to hide anything. At least from each other, they no longer needed to deny what they felt…


	10. Epilogue (Part One)

Seven months after the incident in Paris with the Gods, Byakuya Kuchiki has been finding himself having dreams...almost always after having sex with Renji, he has been having dreams…

They had now lived together somewhat, choosing to escape into a very remote, very far corner of Soul Society where Byakuya had a house built for them both, a secret and protected sanctum for their love where they could both meet and share their passions, the captain always looking forward to taking Renji into his arms there when they could so often hold their feelings at bay while in  _Seireitei_.

It was a difficult arrangement, especially for the captain who had to balance his duties with keeping their secret affair _secret_ , admittedly tired, but then unable to break it up as he had already become too accustomed to his crimson-haired lover, has an attachment to him that he could not ignore. He even gets jealous when he sees his  _fukutaichou_  with others, even when it was with Rukia, and she was family, supposedly the closest being to the silent, calculative captain of the Sixth Division.

The simple truth was that Byakuya wanted  _him_  all to himself. He wanted this temperamental, oft-hardheaded lieutenant of his to be by his side  _always_ , the feeling making him more aloof towards others, causing Rukia to question him once if there anything was of the matter.

Because of Renji, all of Byakuya's manners had changed, had adjusted so he can share moments with his tattooed love away from prying eyes and judgementalism. But then again he wasn't the only one to show signs of  _strangeness_. Renji had likewise taken to varied habits, becoming secretive and contemplative, often caught by his fellow officers drifting in thought.

But none questioned. Even as they all suspected that something odd had happened when the pair disappeared without prior explanation seven months ago, later finding out, by Byakuya's own report, that they had been  _invited_ by the Gods of the Citadel to see the Human World, complete with faceted lies, implanted memories that did not happen so that the two may come up with venerable excuses, making it easy for the  _shinigamis_ to explain themselves once they got home, a horde of gifts supposedly from the Gods as thanks for their  _company_.

Aizen-sama had thought of everything, even sent word to complete the deception that way the two's  _reputations_ , especially  _that_  of Byakuya, stayed in tact and unblemished, although it was hard to deny with oneself what had happened, not when Byakuya had been finding the urge to shove Renji against the wall of the Division Barracks and screw him. This had indeed happened on many an occasion, the two kissing deeply to muffle their moans and stifle their groans even as a storm went on its crazy rampage lower, where the  _Taichou_ was fucking his lover and second-in-command.

It was crazy!

As the days progressed, Byakuya found himself wanting their relationship to become more than it already is, Renji ironically craving for the same thing as well, only unable to say those words: "Let's leave all of this behind. I  _need_ only you."

Selfish. But then love sometimes is selfish...and love can push you to do all manner of things you never knew you could do.

Byakuya wondered if Renji could remember, that time after they had done it with the Gods, when the five of them at last laid down together for rest, both  _shinigamis_  tired and aching all over but satiated nonetheless, at least, for the meantime...

There was something so particular with the way Aizen-sama held unto his Princes, Gin-sama snuggled to his right, Ichigo-sama to his left and to the centre of them all, beside Renji who in turn was beside his  _Taichou_.

The velvet sheets somehow felt so utterly moist, and it had the scent the captain know realised was to be the scent of sex, stimulating really, that if his body wasn't in such an aching state, he could have used it as an excuse to topple Renji and do him over again.

_'So that's how you find it?'_

A mental conversation started. Byakuya could see from the corner of his eyes how Aizen-sama was now smiling at him as he kissed the silver, watching the same way he was watching him. He felt for Renji. His adjutant had turned to look at the youngest of the Gods and they were both just staring at each other with such intensity.

Byakuya sighed. _'You three are spoilt.'_

Gin-sama laughed, apparently following the discussion. "You did have fun," he voiced out for everyone's benefit.

Aizen-sama: "The truth,  _Taichou_."

Byakuya knew that if he denied it, there may be terrible consequences so he did not, "Yes."

Actually, he was thankful in some way, because if this had not happened, he would have not otherwise gotten it with Renji. Speaking of which, Byakuya pushed himself up as he noticed his lieutenant engaged in a rather torrid kiss with the Trinity's youngest, causing him to feel a pang of extreme possessiveness as his lover fisted through the God's rich orange hair and was pulling him in aggressively, the latter in fact playing at submission and letting himself be ruled over by Renji's hormones.

Fed up, the  _shinigami_  captain moved to stop his beloved, hand on his shoulder, yet before he could give voice to his _'No'_ , the High God cut the intention with his thrilled and quite amused laughter.

"Are all captains in  _Seireitei_  this assertive when given the chance?" Aizen-sama meant that towards Byakuya's natural dominance, something he knew the  _Taichou_  will come to realise very soon; he didn't appear to be someone who would  _bottom_ to anyone unless  _maybe_  if it _was_ on purpose.

"It's all right," he told the dark-haired  _shinigami_. "For being a good boy, I'll let your Renji top our dear Ichigo as a reward.

" _That is_ , if he can handle a God of War."

Byakuya didn't seem to agree, but the High God just smiled at that, Gin-sama peeking up from within the wings to look at the lieutenant who wasn't quite paying attention to the goings-on save for his own libido rising especially as _Ichigo-chan_  allowed himself to be pinned down, wrists caught as the aroused lieutenant rubbed and ground on top of him.

"Show me…Abarai-chan! Ahh!"

And with that, the  _shinigami_  accepted the challenge with much delight, the hormones and drive singing in his ears. What happened next however was another story altogether…

* * *

Byakuya awoke from his wandering. Renji had already been stirring from his dreams, a blank hand reaching to run weakened fingers through his hair, as if to soothe the fire there, tresses now lighted by the glow of the early dawn. The captain smiled to himself.

He will greet him a great morning, as they did have a great night, but he did have something that he wanted to do first before anything else, something he had thought  _hard_  about and had finally made a decision on.

He took  _it_  out, and stared at what was a small, ornate bottle filled with a very tiny spark.

_'If you have made up your mind,'_  he recalled Aizen-sama to have told him, slipping this curious container into his jacket pocket before the Trinity disappeared into their Infinite Gate.

He remembered this to be a form of covenant, a contract, to becoming a citizen in the Citadel, to becoming an _Arcana_ if one so chose that path…

Renji finally opened his eyes, his mind assaulted by a sudden sense of his lover who was now on top of him again, robes loose, hair falling beautifully down one shoulder where he had lazily tied it with a piece of ribbon. Byakuya smiled, that smile that only he was ever allowed to fall privy to, a smile that was only for him and none other.

"Good morning."

"Good morning  _Taichou_ ," his beloved spoke, reaching a hand so he may cup the black-haired  _shinigami's_  cheek.

"I told you to call me by my name when we're alone."

"Oh sorry. Just been a habit."

Byakuya surprisingly let that slide, well, he did let a lot of things slip by him when they were together. The superior  _shinigami_  smiled at that again, then, without warning, slid over, his body already keen, excited and aroused that the one beneath him could feel its warning heat.

"Ah…Bya-"

"Indulge me? One round…"

"But won't we be late? We can't-"

Yet he reconsidered, knowing he wouldn't have said no, really. As the other bent in closer for a kiss, Renji accepted it openly, letting his superior's tongue snake its way into his mouth, for the part to probe as those hands probed through his robes, finding the nipples ready, the member between legs awake.

These were moments when it didn't really matter, where the world was reduced to carnal urges and touch, to desire and love mixed into the concoction.

If only it were a thing too easy to accept. If only  _others_  would not judge so easily. The Gods surely don't mind and they are Gods, but Soul Society loved to give its verdict upon you for the company or love you keep.

The captain's mind drifted briefly, to what he had done only moments earlier, nothing but an empty bottle on the sandy ground outside left of the choice he made.

Heaven be damned. Byakuya knew as he wrapped his arms around Renji that, pretty soon, they need not worry about what others may think anymore…


	11. Epilogue (Part Two)

_Seireitei's_  peace was disrupted. An unnamed force had not only managed to cut through the walls, but have landed on the grounds with no trouble, unhindered by even the  _Sekkiseki_  which could have negated  _Reiryoku_ and stopped them dead in their intentions, both invaders believed to  _not_  have entered through the gates but managed to teleport directly in, the Four Great  _Seireimon_  Gatekeepers not even aware that there had been a breach until the warnings went off and the divisions were deployed to meet the threat.

And as if to add insult to injury, the said invaders were now casually taking a walk, two fur-clad  _tourists_  with a couple of gold-coloured butterflies fluttering about them as they simply strode through the alleyways and clean streets of Soul Society's centre, looking around for something of significance though, as always, the dark-haired of them was nonchalant.

"Are you sure we're going the right way,  _Quio_?" asked the Blue who, like his counterpart, had his fur hood up.

"Yes. And didn't I say you stop calling me that?"

Blue snorted. "You're no fun."

But then that was totally understandable; they were not here to sight-see but to accomplish the mission sent of them by the true Gods of the Realms. They were here for the chosen of the High God, and will not leave until they have them, will devastate this dimension if need be to get the message across...

"Let's go," the Black was being impatient, taking to the air at such speed that he was already halfway towards their target location in a heartbeat, before his comrade followed suit and in a split-second was already by his side, meeting the former's speed with equal skill.

"Bugs," the Blue grinned, seeing  _shinigamis_  piling beneath them, most probably looking for the ' _invaders_ ' that had broken through their defences.

To think that their two Gods were once associated with this  _weak_  race, and now there would be two more of them joining the _Arcana_ roster. But Aizen-sama did like polishing diamonds from the rough did he not? And, well, he is a God who always saw potential right from the start so his judgement in this case could not be uncorrect.

"When we get back to the Citadel, I'll give those new guys a fair beating before I grant them their Omegas. I won't make it easy on them," declared the Blue.

"You're no fun," returned the other, a mock to his earlier statement.

They both hovered for a while, before even more impatience pushed them to use their gates to reach their aimed destination even faster…

* * *

Despite having mobilized the  _Onmitsukidō_ , one thing was fast-becoming clear to all those present in the Captain's Assembly Hall, as the  _Taichou_  of each Division gathered to discuss their strategy as to how to best deal with the intruders: they do not know where they are or what they look liked.

How they got in was likewise a huge mystery. Though, quietly, as everyone discussed, Kuchiki Byakuya was somehow aware of what was to happen…

Months before, he could recall it clearly, the way Aizen-sama's arms enfolded him then whispered, "My offer stands. If ever you get bored of Soul Society, just open the bottle.

_'Just open the bottle…'_

Call it guilt which was now troubling the  _shinigami_ , making his chest beat in a nervous pace. He knew what he had done, a seeming traitorship, a moment of weakness and betrayal, enough to be able to unstopper that magical container given him by the High God, setting free what was actually one of those splendid Citadelian Golden Winged butterflies to grant him one wish.

Then moments after, he imagined the satisfied look on Aizen-sama's face, the hallowed creature landing on his lovely finger and delivering a message that the High God must be waiting for all this time…

Byakuya will forever be part to blame. Because now for the sake of maintaining his hapless desires and undying love, he will leave everything to be with Renji in a land where there would be no return from.

"The Sixth Division will be in charge," somehow, that never really mattered to the ears of the  _Rokubantai's_   _Taichou_ , Byakuya noting with a dullness the faces of those present, as this would be the last time he will see them perhaps?

_'It should be any time now,'_  his mind muttered, a sigh he swallowed as his face all but tightened in its sternness, the same way that his stomach felt gripped.

Then it did come, an unexpected explosion, sending the entire of Soul Society to tremble, the ground shaking as if an earthquake had taken place. It was coming from outside, on the very grounds of the  _Ichiban-tai_ , prompting all the squads to close in and take immediate action as they had thought an attack had already started.

It was rather courageous, or just stupid, for the invaders to come straight here where all of the most powerful have gathered, the other Captains and their Lieutenants drawing their  _Zanpakutōs_ , earlier ordered of them, as the threat was anticipated to be extremely lethal. All except for the  _Soutaicho_  and Byakuya Kuchiki who eyed the figures emerging from within the midst of the settling dust, a crater formed where the two had ' _landed_ '.

Fur. Leather. It was as if these unlikely visitors were anticipating snow and ice more than anything, everyone noticing how different the so-dubbed enemies looked, covered to the fingertips, scarves and even a hint of ear muffs on one, or was that a good pair of headphones?

"Identify yourselves," it was one of the  _fukutaichous_  of the First Division who spoke, everyone fairly apprehensive and with good reason.

Renji made his way to his captain's side. " _Taichou_ …"

"Don't worry," Byakuya eyed the two _Arcana_ , one of them at last pulling down the hood of his coat and exhaling. His breath was icy, seemingly just having indeed come from out of the cold.

"I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," introduced the blue-haired of the two, next gesturing to his companion, who had now likewise slipped his hood off to reveal a stunning set of green eyes and raven tresses. "This is Ulquiorra Cifer.

"We have come from the Citadel, under orders from the High God, on an errand of importance."

They all looked at the invaders, halted, some gaping. It had indeed come as a shock the first time everyone found out that there was a level of Divinity higher than their own Soul King, ruled by a rather dashing set of Gods that were keen to keep order in all dimensions as they deemed fit. Under their influence was an army unlike any other. The _Arcana_. And there seem to be two of its members now standing in their midst...

"The _Arcana_?"

Only now did they begin to realise that they were staring at some of the most powerful beings in the Universe. These lords were responsible for the second downfall of the Quincies, the ones who assisted  _Seireitei_ in the Blood War.

"What are they doing here?"

Exactly the question that needed an answer. Everyone was confused. None, even the Central 46 and the Zero Division, liked the idea of beings even more powerful than themselves. They had seen what the Trinity were capable of, and feared to a certain degree this new-found power.

An errand of importance as per the High God's orders? What could that be?

"Show us your numbers," demanded the current  _Soutaichou_  instead, fully aware that all _Arcana_ have a digit or digits which entailed their persona, keen to know  _exactly_  what they had to deal with.

The two looked at each other, as if mentally debating the issue between themselves before they finally decided it was ineluctable. As much as they revered their Gods' orders, orders they would carry out without much ado, they also would like to execute them as  _humanely_  as possible, with the least amount of bloodshed or struggle from the side that will be most affected. General Kaname's orders.

But of course, if there be casualties when push comes to shove, they never really cared either, just as long as they can accomplish what they came for.

One of the _Arcana_ began to unbutton his long coat, drawing the undershirt up over finely-contoured muscles to show them the rank tattooed on his chest. The other, the one with sky-coloured hair, had to let slip his long fur coat so that he may pull his shirt up and show them his number, imprinted this time on the lower part of his back.

Identical. These two were one and the same digit. They were  _Zeros_ … _the_  Zero _Arcana_. They were  _that_  powerful. Everyone was now well-aware enough that they grew even more apprehensive.

"Now that we've humoured you," Grimmjow smiled but then glared. "You can give us what we need."

Ulquiorra purposely coughed at that. "Where are your manners?" he narrowed his eyes at his comrade.

"What? You know we do not have the luxury of time," the Blue Zero spat back.

He was speaking the truth. They had another engagement needing their attention, but this one had to take precedence because it was the High God's direct order. Ulquiorra frowned.

He looked at the faces before him, could sense a manner of suppressed fear in some of those present but coupled with a readiness that belied the thumping he could visibly hear from within their constricted chests. Curiosity, likewise, was there. Not everyone had seen them, and perhaps, their utter appearance came as a shock. Citadelians looked so far apart after all, they looked  _different_ , the Omega's giving off a distinct aura unlike that caused by  _Reiatsu_.

The Black Zero moved his eyes over the crowd again, this time catching the faces he had been seeking, mentally passing the thought to his Blue counterpart.

Byakuya acknowledged the glance in silence, feeling his heart thump hard even as it skipped a beat. He inched closer to Renji and, secretly, found his  _fukutaichou's_  hand. This surprised Renji, but he fell quiet, not wanting to draw attention to himself, letting their robes obscure the view. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but this was not the time and place.

"Renji, sorry," it was Byakuya who whispered, but why was he apologising?

"We're here for two of you," the Black Zero spoke, cutting to the chase, his statement coming in as a surprise before he could even finish it. "They have been chosen to become _Arcana_."

The  _Soutaichou_  frowned. He had to quell the sudden outburst that had swept the crowd of  _shinigamis_. They had some prior knowledge about this, that the members of the _Arcana_ were chosen from various Realms as assigned them during the Soul Cycle, but this was the first time they had encountered the actual announcement of selection...

"And who...have been chosen?"

This somehow unnerved the mighty Captain-Commander, as he slowly realised upon  _whom_ the Zero _Arcana's_ determined look fell upon.

It can't be!

No, it really  _can't_  be!

* * *

In the Citadel, it was another fine morning, the Gods, in one of their informal chambers now busy looking over the tons of silk rolls brought over for them to pick through, trying to select a fine colour that would suit their newest  _members_ of the Holy Court, the two  _shinigamis_ , Byakuya and Renji, expected to arrive any time today. Already, a palace had been erected to the East of the Kingdom, nearest the Soul Sea where the two would surely find the view amazing...

Ichigo-sama was particularly excited, appearing to be at home amongst the flowing fabrics with their many shades and patterns, his own voluminous scarlet robes very lovely in the midst of the chaos, like a flower in its fullest bloom.

"I think we can dress Abarai-chan in orange? Or he could look good in red too," said their youngest. "If that isn't  _my_  colour already."

Aizen-sama just smiled at that. Honestly, he didn't care what they eventually become dressed in, just as long as they were here, as he had anticipated they would be.

"You knew from the start that they'd eventually accept being _Arcana_?" Gin-sama in his silver and blue robes moved about like a puff of cloud, pale hands reaching to touch the silks, fingers and skin a stark contrast, a white flower opposite their Ichigo.

They were both too beautiful. Aizen-sama just can't help but feel entirely proud, doting on his lovers even as he himself looked every bit as glorious as they were, a statue wrapped in gold, as his eyes reflected the same powerful hue.

"There is one thing about me that you should have known very well already," the High God spoke, finding a rather amazing shade of sable in the pile and thinking it to be quite suitable, the delicately hand-stitched lotus on the surface perhaps the best pattern for one such as Byakuya Kuchiki.

"What's that?" Gin-sama's brows furrowed.

Aizen-sama smiled, ordering the material to be transformed into fitting robes immediately so he may see the final outcome. He knew the  _Taichou's_ measurements by heart, having held him already and somehow, in a greedy way, wanting to hold him again once they arrive. Another orgy in the offing...he'll convince his lovers about it later...or go with the flow - whichever came first.

"That _I get_  whatever _I want_ ," said the High God, which wasn't at all a shock.

The God Spear just leaned up and gave his High God a lingering kiss finally.

"...you're just hopeless..." he said, as he imagined how interesting things would be once those two became part of their lives in the Citadel...

* * *

_Yuri: That's a wrap. Thank you for reading folks and hope to see you in other stories to come. ^_^_


End file.
